


Peter vs. the love advice

by Bbblaney77



Series: Peter vs. [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, F/M, Gen, IronDad and SpiderSon, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shovel Talk, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Two spy-ders in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 40,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbblaney77/pseuds/Bbblaney77
Summary: Peter sought out Pepper to give him some advice about dating a classy woman.But the rest of the team finds out and debates ensue.The question on the team's lips, 'Who is Peter dating.'
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov
Series: Peter vs. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620820
Comments: 36
Kudos: 210





	1. the Question

**Author's Note:**

> Civil War happened but they talked it out.
> 
> the sale of the tower fell through. 
> 
> only planning this to be a two chapter.
> 
> I'm considering making it rated M for naughty fun between Peter and his lady.

Peter walks into the avenger’s common area of the tower. Steve looked up from the easel he received from the team along with paints. Ever since Peter had shown him Bob Ross on the internet he has been painting, along with his drawings in pencil and charcoal.

Steve can see that Peter is looking for something or someone.

“Hey Queens, what’s up?”

“Oh, hey cap, uh I’m looking for Ms. Potts… Have you seen her?”

“Not lately. Something wrong?”

“No, no I ah have a question for her… FRIDAY?”

“Yes Peter.” FRIDAY said “Ms. Potts is currently yelling at boss in his lab for missing another meeting. Would you like me to let her know?”

“Uh no, not if she’s busy. I can ask her later.” Peter said quickly.

Steve looks at him strange, he hasn’t seen that look in years. He’s long since grown out of his nervous 16-year-old phase.

Now that Peter is almost 21 in college. Meaning he’s had his powers for over 6 years and has been training with the team for over 4. It has done wonders for his confidence level.

“Peter, is everything okay?”

“Yeah, sure, why wouldn’t it be?”

“Oh, no reason…” Steve said looking intensely at him.

“Look, I have a slightly personal question I, uh want her opinion on something.”

“Oh, can I help?”

“No, uh it’s _aboutagirl_ ” Peter said muttering the end of it.

Steve smiles, “You know my hearing is almost as good as yours.”

“Okay, I want to ask her some questions about dating.”

“What’s this I hear about our spiderling and dating?” Tony said walking into the room. Pepper walking in behind him.

“FRIDAY?!” Peter said feeling his face flush with a blush.

“Ah don’t be like that. Why would you want to talk to Pepper? I _know_ about dating.” Tony said

“She, uh she’s a classy woman. I want to make sure I’m doing right.”

“That is very smart Peter. Who is she?” Pepper asked stepping around Tony.

“Uh she’s… her name is… MJ.” Peter said not showing the wince that he felt.

“Wait, MJ but she was…”

“No, not Michelle, this is someone different. Her name is… Mary Jane. Michelle is in college in California. MJ is here.”

“Okay, so you met another woman named MJ. I have heard of having a type but usually its hair color or something like that, but never heard a type that is the name. Wait let me guess you have a tattoo with the name. That’s why you want to”

“No, my _type_ isn’t the name. And no tattoos.” Peter said with a sigh.

“FRIDAY have all the rest of the team join us.” Tony said with a grin.

“Tony…” Pepper said, she can see how much this is embarrassing Peter.

Bucky, Sam and Natasha all walked in from different areas. All looking perplexed.

“Our spiderling is dating.”

“Okay, and that required all of us?”

“Her name is MJ.”

All three look at Peter who is just standing there with his head in his hands. Making sure to not look at any of the others.

“Look, okay, I am dating a woman her name is Mary Jane, she… she’s classy and I wanted to ask Ms. Potts _privately_ a few questions about going out on dates, and what kind of gifts. I want to make sure I’m doing things right.” Peter said knowing that now the whole team is here he’s stuck.

“Tell us about her? Maybe we can help you.”

“She did some modeling, she’s a couple years older than me. She’s the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

“How did you meet?” Steve said.

Natasha moved over to the couch and picked up her book she leaves there. Steve moved to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. Tony doing the same thing. Sam and Bucky sit down on the kitchen island. Pepper sit down at the table nearest Peter who hasn’t moved but looks like he would rather be swallowed by the floor. Or in his case, jump to the ceiling and crawl away in the vents.

“I first met her before I graduated high school, but at the time there wasn’t any interest. Later, as I got to know her better, I found myself falling in love with her. So, I pursued her, it took a long time to convince her to give us a chance. And I don’t want to screw it up.” Peter said quietly.

“Natasha you’re pretty quiet? Do you know who it is?” Bucky said.

“I’m waiting to see what advice you give him. So, Pepper and I can give him actual good advice later. And no, I trust Peter to make good decisions.”

“Sure, you know who she is.” Sam said not buying that the super spy who knows everything doesn’t know.

“Peter, you should just be yourself and communicate with her. I’m sure if she’s the right one it will work out.” Pepper said.

“What?! That’s terrible advice. Well the communication thing is fine, but if she’s the hottie you make her out to be you need to woo her.” Tony said before he could stop himself.

Pepper looked at Tony with one of her elegantly shaped eyebrows lifted “Oh really?”

Tony recognized that tone of voice, “Uh what I mean is all that advice is good, but he needs to do more. I had to work hard to woo you.”

“What part? The part where you got your house blown up by Killian or the part where you thought I would want a 15ft tall stuffed bunny? Which part of our relationship would _you_ classify as you, wooing me?” Pepper asked.

“Wait, a 15ft tall stuffed bunny? What the hell kind of gift is that?” Steve asked bewildered.

“I want to get back to what Stark’s advice is, while I hate to agree with him, Peter needs to woo her if she is beautiful as he says.” Sam said getting in the discussion.

“Thanks… I think, yeah, women like to be wooed and have…” Tony said as they started to debate amongst themselves.

Peter just heaves a deep sigh and knowing this will be a while he walks over to sit on the couch near Natasha.

She looked up and gave Peter a soft smile before going back to the book she had left on the side table for just this situation of the rest of the team arguing among themselves about whatever little thing set them off.

Natasha is a little amused that they somehow got Pepper roped into the argument.

Soon it’s Stark and Sam arguing that the man needs to go above and beyond to keep a woman happy. And Steve and Pepper are saying that just being himself and communicating is best.

Only Peter, and Natasha noticed when Bucky just shakes his head and silently getting up, he walks out to go back and work out in the gym.

However, they did miss Pepper when she glanced over for a few seconds then turned back when Tony tries to explain how he’s got the most experience wooing woman of the four which led to him and Sam arguing that part.

Soon Steve and Pepper are being grudgingly roped into the argument Steve siding with Sam, while Pepper sides with Tony.

Peter looks hesitantly at Natasha, “what do you think?”

“I think if you just communicate with her, it’ll be fine.” She said before she put the book down to head to her room to clean up. She had just gotten done working out when the meeting was called.

Suddenly Tony who had been arguing and using a Stark tablet laying on the table called out to Peter, “Wait FRIDAY can’t find anyone named Mary Jane in the tri-state area that match your description.”

“That’s because I didn’t tell you her real name. It was the only name I could think of on the spot.”

“Why didn’t you tell us her real name?” Steve asked, almost hurt.

“Because I know you guys would try and look her up. This is all still pretty new, and I don’t need you guys messing things up. Please, when we’re… when I’m ready, I’ll let you know who she is, but I just, want this time without… no offence, the peanut gallery, weighing in on everything.” Peter said getting up to walk over to where they are all talking.

Pepper with a small smile. “I understand. That’s smart, I stand by my advice, communicate with her and you both will be fine. I’m sure she doesn’t need over the top gifts or dates to be happy.”

“Wait how do you know; did you figure how who it is?” Tony asked surprised

“No, but I know the type of woman that Peter is attracted to.” Pepper said as she got up and kissing Peter on the forehead. She added, “Have a good evening. If you need any specific advice you know where to find me.”

Peter nods her smile seems to suggest she knows more than she’s letting on. He watches as she heads to the elevator to go finish some paperwork in her office. “Tony we are still not done discussing the meeting you missed. I have rescheduled it. FRIDAY has been told to remind you repeatedly and to notify me if you cancel it. I’ll be here tomorrow afternoon to get you for it.”

“Yeah sure, Peter, if you want _my_ advice you know where to find _me_. Come on you want to go work in the lab?”

“Uh, can we do that tomorrow? I need to get home and get my homework done. Then I might go patrolling later.”

“Hey where did Nat and Bucky go?” Steve asked noticing they were gone.

“Maybe they went to go make out for a while.” Sam said.

“Seriously, you still think Nat and Bucky are in a relationship?” Steve asked

“Why not, they both got that sneaky assassin Russian thing going.”

“You _do_ know that Bucky is American, right?” Steve said.

“Okay, but still the sneaky assassin thing.” Tony added, he too believes that they are in a relationship. “Think about it, here lately Romanoff has been happy. Well happier than she normally is, she seems to have a glow about her. I would almost bet she’s in a relationship with him. FRIDAY?”

“Sergeant Barnes is currently in the gym and has asked me to remind Mr. Wilson that the bet is still on-going.”

“Shit, I gotta go. Pete, good luck. You know with your thing.” Sam said running out of the room towards the gym.

Tony started to head towards his lab. “Peter if you change your mind you know where I’ll be tonight.”

Steve heads back to the easel. “Peter, I’m glad you found someone that means that much to you. I hope you will let us meet her, someday.”

Peter feels a little guilty. “Steve, I’m sure it will happen. Like I said, this is still so new, we just… I just know how overwhelming you all can be.”

“Does she know about you’re, uh you know?”

“Steve I’ve known her for over 5 years. She knows about me. I trust her, I’ve trusted her since long before I fell in love with her.” Peter said the soft smile thinking about her.

Steve feeling less concerned at both what Peter said and the soft look Peter has on his face. It reminds him of pictures of himself when he would think of the love of his life.

Steve not knowing what else to ask or say just goes back to his easel to put it up. He’s done painting for now. He needs to start making his dinner.

Peter turns to leave; he completed the plan. He got some good advice from Pepper and let the rest of the team know about the change in his situation. Now it will be harder to keep the team out of his relationship. They won’t sit on the sidelines for long.

Plus, he thinks Pepper seems to know more than the rest. If that smirk, she showed is any indication.

“Wait, where is Clint? He’s here.” Peter said to himself, as he stepped into the elevator to go to the roof so he could swing home.

The man in question dropped down from the vent that Peter had been eyeing earlier. He had been in the vents when the call came and was all set to drop down and scare some of the team. He still can’t scare Natasha, Bucky, now Peter is also hard to surprise.

But something made him stop and watch, his need to keep an eye on things from a distance. It sure showed something he never thought he would see.

He is silent as he walks to his room. He has something to think about.


	2. You, Pepper, and Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to learn who she is... (I'm sure most of you who know my preference, already knew)
> 
> Pepper knows
> 
> and Clint knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to make this four chapters the first chapter the question the second you, Pepper, and Clint find out 
> 
> the other two will be Steve, Tony, Sam, Bucky, and May finding out.
> 
> as well as more of the back story about how Natasha and Peter got to this point.
> 
> I might do a separate story/chapter that is rated M for naughty fun.

Peter lightly landed on the roof of his apartment building. It was a bit of a compromise with ‘I’m a billionaire and you are like a son to me’ Tony and Peter’s need to be independent.

Something he learned from May; she would only very begrudgingly accept a food stipend from Tony when she learned how much Peter needs to eat to maintain his abilities.

It was only after Pepper and May had lunch so she could smooth things over.

He opened the skylight, which at first seemed a little excessive but now has been a life saver. He drops softly down so his downstairs neighbor doesn’t hear him.

He removes the suit and cleans up.

He hopes that she will stop by later.

He’s spent more nights in her arms then alone lately, and each time she’s not there it’s hard for him to get to sleep.

He pulls out his homework, he actually doesn’t have anything due soon. He’s so far ahead on his assignments, he planned that for times when he will be unable to work on them. Either he’s hurt or out of town… or whatever.

He just knows that longer he stayed tonight the more he would be interrogated, and he still isn’t as good at holding up to questioning as Natasha.

He smiles when he hears a familiar walk coming down the hall.

“Karen engage privacy mode please.” One of the things Tony had insisted on was Karen be integrated into his apartment like FRIDAY is the tower. She acts like a security system, and Google’s Alexa in one.

However, he knows Karen, like Alexa is always listening, but Karen is someone he trusts. And if he puts her in privacy mode, he knows she’s off, until he presses the button or powers up his suit.

Almost whisper quiet he hears the key hit his front door lock. She opens the door and softly closes it. Her every move is whisper quiet.

It’s not to surprise him, she knows he heard her coming the moment she got on his floor.

She is not capable of being noisy.

Peter closes the book, and closes his eyes, now that she’s close enough he can hear her strong calm heartbeat, and her scent hits his nose.

He turns to look up at her and he smiles at seeing the soft smile on her face…

The fuller version of the small smile she gave him on the couch just a half an hour ago while the rest of the team argued about what Peter should do regarding dating the most beautiful woman in the world… Natalia Romanova AKA Natasha Romanoff the Black Widow.

“I think Pepper knows or at least suspects. Based on the almost smirk she gave me before she left to go finish her paperwork.”

Natalia walked up and stepped in between Peter’s legs caressing his face, loving the open honest look of love he’s giving her.

She’s still not sure she’s worthy of his unconditional love. But he has done a good job of convincing her to at least give them a chance.

Peter stands up and slowly cups her face to lean in so they can kiss. He always does it slow, so she has a chance to say no.

He’s painfully familiar with her history. How she grew up not having choice, he will always give her the choice.

While always telling her that she’s not the monster she thinks she is.

They deepened the kiss until they had to break for air. Peter leaned his forehead against hers. “I love you.” He said whisper quiet.

He watched her as she smiled like she can’t believe that he does but still knows that he does.

Natasha feels warmth in her every time he says it.

She never knew the true power those three little words can hold.

She’s used them while undercover but no matter what, she and the person she said them to, knew deep down, that it’s not true.

Here and now, she knows he does with all his heart. She’s getting to the point where she is the same with him.

He doesn’t let the fact that she isn’t ready to say those words back to him yet, bother him… too much.

She knows that occasionally he would like to hear her say the words. But he would never ask her to, knowing she will say them when she is ready.

He brushes his nose against her’s Eskimo kiss style. Causing her to smile at him.

He brushes a kiss on the corner of her mouth then her jawbone.

His arms around her his right hand sliding up under her shirt to caress the small of her back. His left up on her upper back holding her close.

She has her arms around his neck. She has her eyes closed enjoying the feelings he’s invoking in her.

He brushes his nose briefly on her neck before he starts to kiss and nibble on the spot of her neck that makes her breath catch. Peter is getting better and listening to her anticipate when he goes for that spot.

Something so erotic about hearing her breath catch as his warm breath and nose lands on the spot and the pause just long enough for her to start to whine when he nips at it with his teeth and nibbles on it.

Causing the whine to change into a moan.

The first time she realized that she had tiled her head to give him access without her realizing it, surprised her. But now she has no problem with it.

He knows her body almost as well as she does. Certainly, better than any lover she’s had in the past.

To be fair she knows his body better than any lover _he’s_ had in the past.

Peter moves up to her ear, whispers “Stay my love… stay the night… _please_.”

Even after all this time, he always asks, nearly beg her to stay. She knows that he knows it gives her the power and he doesn’t care.

She smiles she planned to stay either way. She brushes her nose on his neck and whispers, “yes baby, I’m staying.”

He breathes a sigh of relief; he knows if the others knew how much power he gives her they would question it.

But he knows that by being vulnerable with her, it helps her to open up to him.

To say those three little words, he longs to hear from her. To have her ask _him_ to stay with her.

He knows she would never knowingly hurt him.

Like he told Steve he has trusted her with his life and secrets since before he graduated high school. And now he trusts her with his heart, knowing she’ll always protect him.

Just like she has since they became friends. Back when she was his mentor, his teacher.

Back then he still would have trouble believing that she would _want_ to spend time with the spaz that he was, the gangly teen that despite his abilities still had trouble with his coordination.

When he finally got the courage to ask her, she simply said that he doesn’t have an ulterior motive that he spends time with her, learns from her, shows her a life outside of work because he wants to and not because he’s trying to get something from her.

It was then that he made it his mission to be there for her as much as she would let him. To be her friend that didn’t want something from her.

She showed him ballet and taught him so that his coordination and agility got better and better. She showed him not only how to defend himself but how-to assesses a situation she taught him how to use his powers to better control the outcome of a situation withers it’s a hostage situation, or a just a mugging.

She helped him to deal with the pain when he lost his first hostage… when he wasn’t able to get her to the hospital in time.

\--------------------------- (flashback 3 ½ years ago) ----------------------

He only remembers flashes, the shocked look when he showed up to the tower, the woman’s blood still on his uniform. The pain that went through him after she started to help him remove his suit top, he didn’t even know he had been shot.

She led him to medical and refused to leave his side. It might have something to do with the fact that he refused to let go of her hand.

She stayed at the head of the bed holding his hand and brushing his hair as the medical staff treated the wound and put him on an IV that would help him sleep and heal.

The rest of the team was gone. Tony and Pepper were out the country for business meetings. Sam, and Steve were on a mission for SHIELD. Bucky was still in Wakanda. While Clint had gone home to spend time with his family.

FRIDAY had contacted May who got there as quickly as she could. The two of them stayed in the medical room. Peter still out, she still had his hand.

Later May had to get home, she had work in a few hours. Natasha promised she had no plans to go anywhere.

Not long after May left, the drugs Peter had been under had worn off, and he was agitated. Not sure what else to do, she gently climbed into the bed and held him.

That did the trick he calmed down and turned his head into her shoulder as the silent tears fell, for the loss… the life lost and his innocent being truly lost.

She let a few tears fall as well.

Both for him and for herself when she lost her innocence so long ago, she wasn’t allowed to show emotions.

She silently promised him she would be there for him as much as she can.

Less than two days later. Peter fully healed physically threw himself into training. Pushing himself more and more into the spider-man persona.

He persuaded Steve to help him train so he could get used to fighting people with some abilities closer to him.

Natasha should be happy. He is more dedicated to training then she’s ever seen. But it’s at the expense of his life, he doesn’t eat or sleep properly.

She can hear his nightmares but she’s not sure what she should do.

He doesn’t spend down time with the team. He spends all his time either training, in school, or patrolling.

May had come to them worried sick for her nephew. The whole team was worried, they could see the spiral Peter was heading down.

It all came to a head when Peter was staying at the tower. Tony had just left for a forced vacation with Pepper. The rest of the team was around.

Peter would come in from patrol through his own window to keep from interaction with the team.

Natasha frowned she knew he was back, via FRIDAY but she had heard a thudding sound. She is thankful that his room was right next to hers.

She walked to his door knocking and calling his name. She didn’t hear anything. She overrode the lock and opened the door to find Peter half in his suit, several slashes on his body from a knife and at least one bullet graze. She felt her breath catch as she rushed over to him.

She checked his breathing; it was labored but there. She untangled his suit and was all set to have the medical staff come and get him. When he weakly grabbed her arm and begged her not to.

Against her better judgment but knowing nothing she can see would take more than 12 hours to heal with his enhanced healing she told him she would not call anyone.

She helped him up and helping him strip to his boxers. It was a testament to how out of it he was that he wasn’t embarrassed by that. She started his shower and made him get in to clean up.

She immediately went to the kitchen and made a high protein shake and high carb snack. He would need energy to heal.

She avoided the rest of the team and took the food back to his room. The shower was still running, and she silently ask him for forgiveness for going in to help him. Knowing he would be mortified if he knew.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she walked in to see him still standing leaning his head against the wall as the water cascaded down just light brown and red unlike when he started the shower it was mostly blood red with brown from the dirt and grime.

She reminded him that he still needed to clean up. He moved slowly washing his body. After he shut off the shower and reaching for the towel, she handed him while turned away. He dried off.

She pointed to the clean underwear and sweats she placed on the sink and asked him if he needed help.

She watched him shake his head slowly no. so she stepped out and closed but didn’t latch the bathroom door.

She had already closed and locked the bedroom door. Not thinking about it.

It took _almost_ long enough for her to knock or just go back into the bathroom before he stepped out dressed.

She led him to his desk and made him sit and eat the snack and shake while she covered the wounds that still haven’t fully closed. She had grabbed the fully stocked first aid kit that Stark had in his bathroom. Knowing that he doesn’t like to go to medical unless he absolutely has to.

It’s with the memories of him having nightmares pretty much every night since he left medical, she doesn’t think about it.

She tells him to get in bed, which he does because he trusts her. She then gets into the bed with him.

This isn’t sexual this is she knows he needs sleep and the last time he got any decent sleep was when she held him.

He slowly gently curls up against her and she can feel the silent tears on her shirt. She holds him as he cries.

“Peter baby you can’t keep doing this.”

“I have to, I have to be better. She died because I wasn’t fast enough, strong enough. If you had been there she wouldn’t have died.” Peter said his eyes closed the deep pain in his voice.

“No, sweetie she didn’t die because of you. You did everything you could. That is the hardest lesson a hero learns… you can do everything right, and still lose.”

“Why… why are you here?” Peter asked it wasn’t an accusation he was lost and confused. He had spent so much time blaming himself that he assumed they blamed him to.

“Because, I miss my ballet partner. I miss my guide to the modern culture. I… I miss my friend. I want my friend to come back.” Natasha said looking at her student, her trainee, her friend, and she ached at the pain and hurt in his voice and when he opened his eyes the heartbreak, she could see in them.

Softly the tears falling, “I’m so tired, I… I miss you too. How do I, how do I overcome this, how do I sleep without seeing her face, hearing her beg to live, without hearing her heart stop beating as I ran into the hospital. Please I don’t know how…”

“Shh, I’m here, I’m going to help you. You will overcome this by putting one foot in front of the other. You can overcome it by letting us help you. You didn’t do anything wrong; you have nothing to be sorry for.” She can’t help but remember hearing him begging for forgiveness in his nightmares.

She gently pulls him close tucking his face into her neck as she rests her head on top of his softly whispering that it will be okay while his tears slide down her shoulder into the bedding.

Soon he falls asleep, but she stays awake for a while. Until he starts to have the nightmare, she rubs her hands up and down his back and gently whispering reassuring words to him until he calms and goes back to deep sleep.

She wakes up early the next morning she can hear Steve moving around in the kitchen down the hall. She waits until he’s gone on his morning run. She slowly gets up and calms Peter when he gives a sleepy whine as he reaches for her in his sleep. She slowly maneuvers him on his back to remove the bandages the wounds are completely closed.

She removes all evidence she was there and taking the dishes to the sink she goes back, taking one more quick check on him, as she walks by, she heads to her room to start her day.

She never did find out if he knew what she did.

All she knows is he started to get better. He sought her out and they did ballet and watched a movie the rest of the team left them alone the first night, so not to overwhelm him. But by the time Tony and Pepper had returned from their vacation Peter was back to himself… mostly.

It is an unfortunate fact that those events change you forever.

For Peter there was a before and he’s in the after.

But he’s letting the team help him deal with it.

\--------------------- (End flashback) -----------------

Natasha opens her eyes Peter had been doing very well at turning her on when he suddenly stopped. She could tell he’s lost in thought.

“Baby, what is it?” she asked as she leaned back to caress his cheek.

Peter just smiles. “I was just thinking of the first time you saw me in the shower.”

“That time in the locker room?”

“No, the first time I lost a hostage.” Peter answered his smile getting a little sadder.

“I wasn’t sure if you remembered it.”

“Not at first but weeks later it would come to me in flashes. The first time I held you in my arms. I always did wonder just how much you saw.”

“I wasn’t trying to look; I knew you would be embarrassed enough so I made sure my eyes stayed up. Thankfully you didn’t get any wounds below your waist or that wouldn’t have worked.” She said smirking. Then she added, “Technically it was the first time I held _you_ in _my_ arms. You didn’t hold me in your arms until later.”

\---------------------- (Flashback 2 years ago) ----------------

Natasha would like to punch Steve and Fury. They got her and Peter into this mess. How could they be wrong, with the information.

Still if she had to be stuck with someone. She had trained Peter to be a good partner in these situations. His danger sense is handy to have as well.

That didn’t help when they raided the site to find a red room knock off.

It threw her off and that miss step caused her to get wounded.

Peter was easily able to carry her out while avoiding the rest of the projectiles. It didn’t help her wound but it kept her and him from getting any more.

He set her down in a hidden alcove up high and gave her the med kit to treat her wound. He is smart enough to know she doesn’t want him around when she does.

He goes back down to finish the mission. He leads the soldiers away and traps them. He then helps the little girls escape; he makes the older ones promise to help the younger ones to get back to the local village. Once the main building was empty, he wipes the computer network and puts in viruses for anyone who access it and set the self-destruct and left reaching the alcove just as the building went up in flames.

Natasha knew she couldn’t reach the wound. So, when Peter came back, he landed she watched his mask lens get wide as he quickly turned around, her cat suit still being half off. She of course had a bra on, but it still almost made her laugh at how he’s acting. She knew he’s not a virgin.

“Peter, I… I need your help.”

Peter took of his mask. And turned around keeping his eyes looking up.

“Peter, I don’t have anything you haven’t already seen before.”

“Yeah… but you’re, you. It’s different.”

“How?”

“I uh can’t explain it, it’s just not the same as someone else.” Peter said hesitantly

“I still need your help…”

“Okay, I can help no problem.” Peter said as he takes a breath and moves over to her taking the med kit, he looks at the wound in her side. Seeing what she had already down.

They had made first aid and battlefield medicine part of his training long before he went on his first mission with the team. So, he knows what he’s doing.

He takes the medical wipes and gently wipes away the dirt and blood. Before he takes a large bandage and covers the wound gently taping it up.

He can see how much she’s sweating and the pain she’s hiding is showing around her eyes. He takes a shot of painkiller and swiftly injects it in her.

It is just enough to take the edge off.

She looks at him and to the single use injection in his hand, growling “You could have at least asked me before drugging me.”

He doesn’t take the bait he just raises an eyebrow and says, “Would you have let me, if I asked you?”

“No.”

“I know, that’s why I did it. You need something to help take the edge off and I’m right here to make sure everything is okay” He finished the rest quietly as he helped her gently put the top half of her suit back on.

Peter knows that having seen the facility she is worried about sleeping. Knowing that it has brought up hard painful memories.

He takes a power bar out for them both, and a canteen of water. They both eat their bar and drink the water.

By now the drug is kicking in and making it harder for her to stay awake.

Peter can tell she’s fighting it. “Natasha, please trust me to watch over you. I won’t let any harm come to you. I’ve got you, just like you have spent years training me to. Please let me help you.”

Natasha wants to argue, but she trained him, she has trusted him with stuff before, this really isn’t anything different. She nods and as she stops fighting the pull of sleep, she hears him sigh of relief.

She’s almost asleep when she feels him pick her up and pull her close. He adjusts her so that her wound is not being pinched or pressed. She felt herself relax in his arms, knowing he will protect her.

Once she’s asleep… passed out, Peter just holds her close and sits back to wait for morning their ride will be there.

It was an hour later when she started to have nightmares, she and Peter were trapped in the red room and they were going to brainwash them both then have them fight to see who survived.

Peter pulled her a little closer when she started to move around and weakly thrash about. He gently held her so she wouldn’t hurt herself.

“Shh, Nat it’s okay, you’re safe. Shh, I’ve got you. You’re not there, you’re free.” He brushed her hair back with his hand then he lifted her into his arms, careful with her wound he held her gently rocking her and whispering that she’s not there and that she’s safe.

It was in the middle of the nightmare that she heard one of the voices she trusts the most, and felt safe. The painkiller kept her from fully waking up, but the nightmare went away, and she calmed down.

Peter held her the rest of the night. Taking comfort that her heartbeat is strong and steady.

In the morning he gently put her back in the same position she was in when she went to sleep.

Not long after that she woke up. He slowly let her go and then started to pack up their stuff. He then slowly and carefully webbed them down to ground and they trekked to the landing zone.

Clint and Bucky came and got them while a SHIELD team came to take care of the men still trapped by Peter’s webs. They also checked on the children.

Clint didn’t wait for that, he let the site commander know that he was getting his team home.

Peter was prepared for her to keep her distance. But she found him and asked him to help her change the bandage.

Peter went to the Quinjet’s better stocked first aid kit and in the bathroom, he helped her take the top down again.

He kept his eyes away from her smooth soft skin and the gentle swell of her breasts covered by the sports bra. The best he could.

He gently removed the bandage looking to see that there is no dangerous seepage to indicate an infection. He still takes the stronger wipes and looking at her in the eyes she nods he as gently as possible wipes the area feeling every hitch in her breath and even knowing she’s doing what she can to keep from showing how much it hurts for his sake he still works as fast and gently as possible.

He then takes a fresh bandage and tapes it. Before he can stop himself, he caresses her skin. He then helps her get her top back up. And steps out of the bathroom.

He then takes the painkiller injector and holds it up. “This time I’ll ask, may I give you this so you can sleep and heal?”

She smirks and nods.

He injects it and helps her to the chairs that lay back. He then sits down beside her.

“What are you doing?” Natasha knows how much Peter likes to sit in the jump seat up front, he likes to watch what they do up there, and he’s trying to convince Tony and Steve to let him learn how to fly the quinjet.

“I’m watching over you. I’ll be here if you need me.” Peter said simply as he leans his chair back.

Natasha smiles softly at him as she leans the chair back and puts the arm rest up so it’s not between them.

It wasn’t long before they were both asleep. Peter having stayed up all night watching over her, and her due to her wound.

When they hit some turbulence that is what woke her, it hit her wound causing her to suck in a breath, which woke up Peter, asking if she was okay.

Natasha was surprised to find them covered with one of the blankets. Then she realized that she had Peter’s hand in hers. She was going to move it, but it felt nice and he moved the blanket back up around her and he laid back down to go back to sleep.

It didn’t even register to Peter that there had not been a blanket on them when they both fell asleep. He just pulled it back up around them after they laid back down. He was distracted by the fact that he had been holding her hand when they woke up. In fact, he still had her hand in his.

From the cockpit they heard Clint give a genuine apology he had been trying to avoid the turbulence but that one had snuck up on him.

They fell back to sleep and woke up as they started to descend. Peter helped her up and off the jet as a med team was standing by to take her.

\----------------------- (End flashback) ---------------------

“I meant to ask why seeing _me_ in my bra was different then someone else?” Natasha asked she suspects but wants him to confirm it.

“Well as you might remember it was when MJ and I were on the outs. She had always been a _little_ jealous of my relationship with you. She refused to believe that I wasn’t madly in love with you.” Peter said with a small smirk. “Truth is she was half right, by that point I had realized I was falling in love with you. It was because we had shared so much with each other, that _this_ is far deeper than MJ or Liz.”

“I know, I knew you felt something when you caressed my skin on the quinjet, but I could tell you berated yourself about it.” Natasha said

They had long since got to sit on the couch. He was on the couch while she was comfortably in his lap.

“Yeah, it wasn’t a problem the night before, I was more concerned about getting you bandaged up. And knowing I would have a fight on my hands about the painkiller.” Peter said as he caressed the same spot as her wound. There is still a faint scar visible. “But in the light of the quinjet bathroom with the immediate danger past, I had a hard time keeping my mind off your smooth soft skin or the gentle swell of your breasts in that sports bra.”

Peter feeling himself stir down below from the image that is still in his mind, to this day. Even though he’s had the privilege of seeing all of her, _feeling_ all of her… _experiencing_ all of her. That first time seeing her remains.

He smiles as he brushes his nose on her neck and kisses and nibbles on it. He’s starting to want to take this into the bedroom.

Natasha can tell just how much Peter wants to take this farther, while she does to, she knows he needs to eat dinner.

She gets up and smirks when she hears him whine. “Come on honey we need to eat dinner. Then we will finish what we started.” She grabs his hand and pulls him up as they walk hand in hand into the kitchen.

They put together a light dinner, or rather she does most of the work while Peter spends more time holding her from behind and kissing her neck and behind her ears.

She isn’t mad, if she wanted him to stop, he would. She makes him stop when the food is done and they eat, she has to remind him to not eat too fast.

By reminding him that nothing will happen until _she’s_ finished eating.

She smirks at seeing him frown and give a soft whine at that. She does take his hand from across the table and they caress the skin of each other’s hands with their thumbs.

After they finish, they do the few dishes and then she does her security check and as Peter puts his college homework away.

She has her clothes here, including uniforms and her equipment. In the same secret hiding spots that Peter has his equipment in.

She thinks that even though they have only officially been together for a relatively short time, they have been building up to it for the last two years.

So, it hasn’t been that fast.

She takes his hand and leads him into _their_ bedroom.

\------------------- (Earlier) ---------------

Pepper

Pepper headed back to her office she mills over what she thinks she spotted. It was only a quick glance, but she saw both Natasha and Peter leaning towards each other and smiling. Soft loving smiles, but she turned back to keep the others from looking knowing that they were not ready for their secret to be out.

She sat in her chair but instead of getting right to work, she stared off into space trying to figure out if she had seen the signs before.

“FRIDAY show me the interactions between Natasha and Peter. From 20 minutes ago.”

The monitor turns on to show Natasha and Peter looking at each other Peter mouths something to her that causes her to smile. “FRIDAY what did Peter say to her?”

“I want to kiss you right now.” FRIDAY said quietly.

She can see Natasha nod and mouth ‘me to’ back to him.

“FRIDAY how long has this be going on?”

“Unknown, most of their interactions while here and at Peter’s home are with privacy mode engaged. However, it seems to only be a short time ago that they began anything official. I did however calculate based on their actions over the last couple of years that they would end up in a relationship.” FRIDAY said she is happy for them both. Peter is important to her and Karen, and agent Romanoff makes him happy.

“Show me some of what you saw to make your calculations.”

She shows images of Peter and Natasha sitting in front of the TV in the common room eating snacks while watching some sort of sci-fi show.

Pepper recalls them talking about Peter showing her his favorite shows. Which in turn led to her showing him her favorite shows.

A series of videos from the gym when they are sparing, it devolves into free for all. Pepper has never seen Natasha laugh so much.

The last is in the ballet room that Tony had built for Natasha. Pepper remembers them talking about Peter learning ballet to work on his coordination. The images show a soft look on Natasha’s face that was aimed at Peter as he concentrates on the movements.

The more she thought about it, the more it makes sense.

They tend to think of Natasha as older and Peter as younger, but truth is they are pretty close in age. They also have had their share of lose at an early age.

And of course, that doesn’t even count the fact that they are both spider-themed heroes.

Granted she didn’t have much of a choice and given the way Peter got his abilities his superhero name was pretty much a given.

After about an hour of looking at the different videos Pepper stops them. “Where is Natasha now?”

“She left the tower about 30 minutes ago.”

“Do you know where she is?”

“Based on the fact that Peter put Karen into privacy mode 20 minutes ago I would speculate she is with him.”

Pepper smiles and then knowing she has to finish her work so she can go home, even if ‘home’ is only 10 floors up.

She gets her paperwork out and gets going on it.

She finishes in record time and asking FRIDAY to tell Tony to come out of the lab and join her for dinner in their penthouse. She heads to the elevator.

Seeing the young love between Natasha and Peter has made her want to spend time with her fiancé.

\-------------------------------------

Clint

Clint walked into his room and pulling out his phone he opened the password protected portion of the gallery. He did it to keep others from finding them. They include pictures of his family and friends.

If anyone ever tried to open it and inputted the password incorrectly three times, the pictures are erased, and a silent alarm is sent to a trusted source.

He pulls up the picture he took of the day he and Bucky had gone to pick up Natasha and Peter from their mission she had been hurt and once they reached a smooth stretch of sky Clint had gotten up to offer to change the bandage for Natasha.

However, when he got back, he stopped in his tracks. She had already changed the bandage.

And knowing that both he and Bucky had been up in the cockpit the whole time Peter is the one to help her change it.

That wasn’t what surprised him. No, it was seeing both of them laying close together. It looked like they sat down and one of them put up the arm rest in between them.

If Clint had to bet, he would say it was Natasha that did it. Peter would never dare presume anything like that.

It seems as they fell asleep, they started to drift closer to each other. Both Natasha and Peter are turned towards each other. He quietly pulled out his phone and snapped a couple of pictures.

He smiles at seeing the relaxed look on both of their faces.

After having heard about how much like the red room the site was, he was concerned about Nat having nightmares but maybe it won’t happen.

He quietly walked over to the storage cabinet and pulled out one of the large blankets he draped it over them both.

He then turned around and headed back to the cockpit. He wanted to keep an eye out for any turbulence.

He missed Natasha and Peter’s hand move together. She had her hand in his, under the blanket. Until the turbulence that Clint couldn’t avoid woke them up later.

Today he did see the hand holding. He had been waiting to drop from the vents at the right time but as soon as he watched Peter walk over to sit near Natasha, he was reminded of the plane ride back.

He decided to see what would happen. He watched as while the rest of the team was arguing, Nat took her hand and dropped it. Peter moved just a little closer slowly and put his arm out, until it was close enough then she took his hand in hers and started to caress his skin with her thumb.

The thing that surprised Clint is that Nat is the one who did it. In all the time he’s known her she was not one to initiate the contact. Unless it was for a mission.

They both smiled at each other and Peter said something to Nat that Clint couldn’t hear, but the smile and ‘me to’ he saw Nat say back was telling.

In fact, the more he thought about it the more he realized.

Nat has always had a wall up when on mission. Especially when she’s had to honey trap someone. She had her wall up… it would be next to impossible to know that if you didn’t know her as well as he did.

But earlier, there was open honestly on both sides. Clint could tell that she wasn’t playing a role. She has genuine feelings for Peter.

It made Clint smile; Peter will make sure she is happy. Of everyone here, Peter is the one he would trust the most with her heart. Peter doesn’t have an evil bone in his body.

Plus, with his abilities and their training, they don’t have to worry about one of her or their enemies looking to use Peter against her.

And the flip side the enemies that Peter has made will think twice before trying to use the black widow to get revenge against spider-man.

Clint huffs a laugh at the thought of some of the enemies of Peter’s alter ego thinking about using Nat as a way to try and get revenge.

Nat has a scarier reputation then Spider-man.

The soft loving smile that was fleeting between the two, made him miss his wife.

He closed the gallery app and called his wife. He spent a few minutes talking to the kids. Then once she got back on the line, he told her about what he saw.

She told him she wasn’t surprised.

Last year when both Natasha and Peter were out at the farm, she could see Peter was in love with her and she was falling for him.

They talked for a while about the next time he could come out. She recommended he bring a few people. It was implied that Nat and Pete better be some of them.

Cooper and Lila both love when Peter is there.

He likes using his abilities to entertain them. And he has a way of helping them both with homework that makes it easier for them to get it.

It helps that as a lifelong student Peter loves to learn and teach.

And it goes without saying that all three kids love spending time with their favorite aunt Nat.

They talked for a few more minutes and then she had to go to get the kids ready for bed.

After Clint hung up, he pulled up his schedule to see when he can get enough time to go home. He will have to move some things around if he wants to get home anytime soon. He starts to prioritize what he can move to free up some time.


	3. Communication, Bucky, and May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Peter communicate.
> 
> We learn more about Bucky's interaction with them.
> 
> We learn more about what May knows about her baby (nephew) and the love of his life.

The next morning finds the couple sleeping soundly.

Slowly Natasha wakes up, relishing in the feeling of being safe within the arms of the man she’s growing to love as deeply as he loves her.

Speaking of the man, she can tell by the way his thumb is caressing her waist that he’s awake as well. She wiggles her hips and smirks both at what she feels resting against her and the deep husky moan that came from behind her.

“You’re making it hard… to want to go to class.” Peter said as he leaned forward to kiss her shoulder and neck.

Natasha quietly laughed, “I can tell.”

“What are we going to do about that?”

“I heard a cold shower works.”

“Maybe, but I can think of a few things that are so much better than that.” Peter said as he starts to do the little things that drive her wild.

“Something so erotic about you wearing my shirt with my face on it.” Peter said smirking.

Natasha has taken to wear an over-sized t-shirt with a stylized Spider-man head on it. It had been a gag gift from Tony to him when Tony trademarked the likeness for Peter’s protection and 90% of the processed go to charity. The first night it had been a joke when she asked for a shirt, he grabbed it and tossed it to her. But she loves how soft it feels and the look he gets when he sees her in his shirt.

“I’m going to have to find a shirt for you to wear.”

“Hmm, I’m thinking black… oh, or pink with a big red widow hourglass.” Peter took his right hand and lightly traced the symbol on her chest just barely brushing her shirt, to farther drive her wild.

She laughed and stifled the moan she knows he’s going for.

Peter then lightly brushes his fingers just above her heart he says. “I’m actually thinking of getting a tattoo of the hourglass right there on me… Do you think it would be too-on-the-nose to have ‘property of’ written over it?”

“Hmm shouldn’t you ask Mary Jane?” She responded teasing but likes the idea. One thing she’s learned since they started dating, she’s possessive of him.

“Well you are my drug of choice so it seemed fitting, and I really couldn’t think of a name…”

“ _Really_ , all that training we did with cover identities and crafting cover stories on the fly.”

“Normally I’m okay, but Steve had his happy puppy look and Tony and Pepper both looked like I was getting married. I… I panicked.”

“You panicked?” Natasha said amused.

“Yes… I hadn’t planned on _everyone_ finding out quite like that.” Peter said with a chagrined look, which changed to a smirk, “But I did get some great advice.”

“If you get me a 15 ft. tall stuffed bunny, I will stuff _you_ in it.” Natasha said having turned around, so they are face to face.

“Really that’s what he got her? I believed Pepper but at the same time I kept thinking ‘nah that can’t be right?’”

“It was, I saw it. It was before Stark moved here to New York. When his house blew up all the burning stuffing and cloth caused more of an ecological disaster then his monstrosity of a house.”

“Only Tony. No, I believe the smartest woman I know… well two of the smartest women I know had the best advice. So, I want to communicate with you.”

“Oh, and just who were these smart women?”

“Pepper and Steve.” Peter said with a straight face for about two seconds before he smirked and laughed.

Natasha couldn’t help it she laughed. It’s one of the many things about him she loves. He has a way of making her laugh, no matter how she is feeling, he will say something that will make her laugh.

He has told her that one of the most beautiful sounds he’s ever heard was her laugh… her real laugh.

He will sometimes put them on a private channel and when they are not in combat, he will make a comment that she has to work to not laugh out loud.

He’s made it a game to say something so funny she does laugh out loud when talking to someone on the team.

“Those two huh?”

“Well, I mean you are already most beautiful and deadliest and most or best everything else. I gotta give Pepper something.” Peter said amused

“Oh, I see.”

“I love you.” Peter said quietly it was going to be an amusing distraction, but every time he thinks and says it, he can’t help but say it with meaning.

“I know,” Natasha said with a soft smile as she caresses his cheek. She leans in to gently kiss him. They both deepen it until they have to breathe. “Okay, so let’s communicate.”

Peter sit up and silently beckoning her to join him. She sits in his lap. “You know I love you, everything about you, your fire, your passion, your love of rom-coms that you hide behind action movies and the spy movies you like to make fun of… totally cliché by the way.” Peter said smirking at the end.

“Oh yeah? Let’s check _your_ favorites list on Netflix and the DVDs out there.” Natasha said pointing to the living room.

“I never said I didn’t like them, I’m just saying… there is no need to hide that _you_ like them, in this day and age, _guys_ can like rom-coms as well.” Peter said smiling

Natasha huffs a laugh as she shakes her head.

“Another thing I love, when you give me that small smile and fondly shake your head, whenever I say something that amuses you. Like when I call us a couple of spy-ders.”

“As long as Stark doesn’t find out about it.” Natasha said with a finality that Peter knows well.

“Trust me he has plenty of nicknames for me, I’m not going to give him another. Plus, you know he’s scared of you enough he won’t push it.”

“I do believe he’s the one that said that if it’s better to be feared or loved, why not be both.”

“Anyway, I also know I’m young, hell, _we’re_ young. But I know what I want. Plus, how long of a life span does a ruggedly handsome mystery writer, turned pretend cop like me have.”

“Castle? Really.” She said fighting back the laugh.

“What do you say, be my Kate Beckett?”

“So, I’m the voice of reason?”

“Aren’t you already?” Peter said with a grin.

“True.”

“Yeah, Tony could be Kevin Ryan. And for Javier Esposito…”

“Steve?”

“Nah I was thinking Bucky with being Special Forces and a bit of a womanizer.”

“Well if Esposito is Bucky then Steve…”

“Is Lanie Parish.” Peter said with an amused look.

“Good boy.”

“It wasn’t that hard, there is only one reason that ‘captain oblivious’ is sure you and Bucky are not dating.” That got him the small smile and fond shake of her head, he loves, which made him give her a cheeky grin. “Plus, if I had missed something like the two of them together… my teacher would have kicked my ass.”

With a look that is both proud of her student, and amused she said, “Yes, yes she would have.”

“My teacher, my mentor, my friend… my love.” Peter caressed her cheek as he looked in her eyes while saying that.

“My student, my mentee, my friend, my partner.” Natasha says back, she’s not quite ready to say the L word, but ‘partner’ is very close.

In fact, it’s close enough for Peter. He smiles as he lays his head on her shoulder closes his eyes and soaks up the comfort and peace from her.

Natasha feels the peace and calm that she always does when she spends time with Peter, combat notwithstanding. She closes her eyes and lays her head on his shoulder as well.

They stay like that until Natasha’s cell phone chime.

It reminders her, of how much of her stuff, she has here. Of course, before he convinced her to be in a relationship with him, she would spend time here, so she had stuff already here.

Peter reaches over to pick up her phone and hands it to her.

She opens the phone and sees a message from Clint.

She sees a photo of them on the quinjet from that mission two years ago. It’s clear that they seemed to have moved closer to each other.

_I knew two years ago. Laura knew last year, and she wants you both to come to the farm next time._

_Congratulations I’m happy for you both._

_Please let Peter know I’ll be giving him the shovel speech soon._

_Clint_

Natasha can’t help but quietly laugh. Causing Peter to look at her and ask ‘what’?

She lays her head back down on him and angles the phone so he can see.

He smiles at the photo and the first part of the message but slightly frowns when he gets Clint’s message for him. “Should I be worried?”

“Don’t worry I’ll protect you from the big bad bow and arrow guy, with no superpowers.”

“You joke, but I bet May and Tony give you the shovel talk.”

“Tony can try, but I have no doubt May will do so. Steve is likely to do the same to you.”

“I just give him the puppy dog look he’ll feel so bad he won’t be able to finish. Plus, I always have the secret weapon. I could turn it back and give him the shovel speech on Bucky’s behalf.”

Natasha laughs but the way Peter’s hands are caressing her body while she’s in his lap has made her need more.

“Peter, make love to me.”

Peter feels his blood rush south and he moans, his hand comes up to caress her cheek as they kiss. He wraps an arm around her as he gets up on his knees to lay her down.

He softly said, “как пожелаешь, моя паучья королева.” (As you wish, my spider queen.)

She loves when he speaks her native tongue. He always knows what to say, he loves to break out the princess bride line.

They remove their sleepwear and Peter looks at her and with an intense look he whispers, “You are so beautiful.”

She feels her heart skip a beat; the love she can easily read in his eyes, makes her feel cherished. “You make me feel that way, baby.” She caresses his cheek as he leans down to kiss her.

They make love for several hours.

Peter didn’t make it to his classes today.

And he could _not_ care less.

\-------------------------------------------

\--Bucky—

After Shuri, and surprisingly Stark, had worked together to remove the trigger words and mostly remove the winter soldier persona. Bucky has done all he can to avoid the avengers or more specifically Stark, not because he’s scared of him, or worried about doing something.

No, he couldn’t… wouldn’t put Stark though the mental anguish of having to house and feed the murderer of his parents.

He already owes him too much.

He just wants to do what he can to make amends for what he did wither he was in control or not, he has the memories. Or at least flashes of them.

Unfortunately, the UN and accords committee had other ideas. They had been convinced the best place for a former brainwashed Hydra soldier is with others that could contain him if he ever lost control.

\----------- (Flashback 3 years ago) ------------

Steve is extremely happy; he had gone to bat hard to have Bucky sent to the tower. Much to Bucky’s dismay. For the first month Bucky hid in his set of rooms. Only coming out when basically forced.

One day he finds himself in the gym to burn off some excess energy. When he spots a teenager practicing moves.

Bucky can see he’s concentrating very hard on the movements. Looks like moves similar to what Romanoff does.

Bucky had intended to turn around and go back to his room, not wanting to deal with people, especially a young stranger.

However, before he could leave. The boy… young man stops, walks over to the bench, to wipe off the sweat with a towel. He seems to vanish. Bucky looked around and then decided to go ahead and work out.

Right as he is about to step out of the darken corner, he feels eyes on him and a shift in the air pressure that is way to close. Followed by a voice that sounded familiar, “Mr. Barnes it’s not polite to stare.”

Bucky instinctively reacts, swinging around with his metal arm. The new one the Shuri had built for him.

Suddenly it was stopped with a meaty slap in the hand of the young man he had just watched. Bucky is in shock about what happened, to do anything.

The young man turned the fist and with, what he would later learn to be, his shit eating grin, he said deadpan. “You have a metal arm that’s awesome, dude.”

That’s when his mind caught up with the rest of to his body and he jumps back.

The young man let go and stays there. With the towel on his shoulder looked impassively at first, then he grows concerned. “Mr. Barnes, are you okay? Do you need me to get Captain Rogers or a medic?”

“I could have hurt you really badly or worse…” Bucky said, on the verge of a panic attack.

“No, you won’t have. I should apologize I know better than to sneak up on someone with training. However, it only seemed fair since you were watching me from the shadows.” Peter kept his voice calm and quiet, purposely making himself look like he’s not a threat.

He’s not only had panic attacks of his own before, but he’s helped the others through a few.

“How did you do that?” Bucky was asking about knowing he was there and being able to sneak up on him and catching his fist like it was a high five.

Peter just looked at him expectantly.

It took longer than Bucky would like to admit, to remember where he had heard the phrase before. Then he remembered only one other person has caught his metal fist with that much ease.

“You’re that mouthy punk that was at the airport.”

“I prefer spider-man. But yes.” Peter said quirking a grin, relaxing now that Bucky’s panic attack seems to be gone.

Bucky finds himself relaxing for the first time in a while, something about the kid reminds him of both himself and Steve, at a young age, in what feels like a lifetime ago. “Still I could have seriously hurt you.”

“As I recall, last time we met, I kicked yours _and_ Sam’s asses and that was when I was still new. _Now_ , I doubt it. But I could use a training partner. Natasha… uh I mean agent Romanoff is on a mission.”

“Okay, punk, but I bet I could still teach you a few things. We’ll have to be careful with the metal arm.”

“I know what the metal arm can and can’t do. Don’t worry.” When Peter saw the confused look on Bucky’s face. “Oh sorry, I forgot I was going to let you know. I helped Shuri build it. So, if there are any problems, I can fix them here, instead of having to go back to Wakanda.”

Bucky is once again speechless, “But why, aren’t you Stark’s kid. Surly you know about…”

“Mr. Stark and I are not officially related in any way. Officially I’m his personal intern, but unofficially he is like a father to me and I’m like a son to him.” Peter said then takes a deep breath, “Also I know about the history between you and Mr. Stark. However, like me, Mr. Stark know it was not you. You were as much a victim as the rest. Otherwise he would not have helped Shuri and me to make the arm, and he would have refused to have you here.”

“But I thought he had been ordered to by the UN and the accords committee?”

“They asked, but this is private property, Mr. Stark owns this building and they can’t force the issue. We even have the 3rd amendment about that if I remember correctly.” Peter slowly walks over to put his hand on Bucky’s shoulder, “Look, I doubt Mr. Stark will ever get to the point where you guys are drinking buddies, but he doesn’t hate you. Honestly, I don’t think Mr. Stark ever truly hated you, beyond the fact that Captain Rogers hide the facts away from him. The betrayal is what hurt him more than anything else.”

“Oh, that’s… that’s a lot to take in.”

“Well you have plenty of time while I’m kicking your ass… _again._ ”

“Bring it on punk, bring it on.” Bucky smiled and moved easily to the middle of ring. He did a few stretches to loosen up, then they sparred.

Bucky was right he did have stuff he could teach Peter.

So that was the beginning. Once Natasha came back from her mission, she readily agreed to Bucky helping train Peter in combat and espionage.

\--------------- (2 years ago) -------------------

Bucky doesn’t get surprised very often, but in the middle of training Peter. Peter asked him for a favor.

Natasha was on a mission, so Peter and Bucky are in the gym in the middle of the mat sparring.

Each circling the other watching gauging their reaction.

“Bucky you know Russian, right?”

Peter moved in to feint a throw followed by a sweep of his legs.

“Yes, I do, why?”

Bucky ignored the feint and stepped back from the leg sweep.

Bucky then attacked, throwing several short-thrust punches with one fist while reaching in to grab one of Peter’s legs.

“I was hoping you could teach me, I’m taking an on-line course as well, but an actually speaker is best.”

Peter sidestepped the punches and grabbed Bucky’s arm reaching for his leg and quickly started to twist it behind Bucky’s back.

“Why?”

Bucky turned with Peter and dropped down to lock his legs around Peter’s ankles to trip and drop Peter.

“I uh, it would look good for college.”

Peter jumped just far enough away to avoid the leg sweep. He waited for Bucky to get back up. Then he went on the offensives and as soon Bucky was on his feet, he moved in slightly faster than a normal human to put his shoulder in the sternum.

“So why not Spanish or French another language that you are more likely to use here?”

Bucky is just barely able to avoid the shoulder. He drops his elbow towards Peter’s exposed back.

“Because I already know Spanish and between Nat and you, I’m more likely to hear Russian then French here.”

Peter with the warning from his Spidey-sense twisted his back away from the elbow. Dropping down to roll through and came up in the battle stance the three of them had determined is best for Peter with his abilities

“So, you want to learn for Romanoff?”

Bucky went back to circling the mat waiting for an opening or to see what Peter might do.

“No, well yes, it will look good for college, but I want to do something nice for her.”

Peter circled along with Bucky listening to what his Spidey-sense is telling him, while trying not to say too much

“Что ни говори, питомец учителя.” (Whatever you say, teacher’s pet.)

Bucky decided to try some Russian to see if he can distract Peter enough to win. It is getting to the point that the only way to win is to distract him.

It took a few seconds for Peter to translate some of the words. “ _Something_ you say, teacher _something_?”

Bucky is impressed, Peter picked up on most of the words. “’Whatever you say, teacher’s pet or favorite.’ So why not ask Romanoff, it’s her native tongue?”

“NO! Sorry no. At least at first, I’m sure eventually she will start to teach me, but I want to surprise her.”

Bucky had been moving slowly closer and knew this was the best time to strike, Peter seems the most distracted.

“Ты горяч для учителя.” (You’re hot for teacher.)

Bucky moved quickly to close the distance and started throwing punches.

Peter frowned as he translated the words he knows.

Bucky can tell the moment Peter understands the phrase when he blushes slightly. But it’s gone and Peter’s ‘I’m about to be a little shit’ smirk shows “Sorry Bucky you are cool and all, but you’re lukewarm at best.”

Despite the large number of punches thrown at the distracted spider, Peter’s Spidey-sense guided him to either block or twist out of the way of all the punches.

Bucky can’t help the smile that is equal parts pride and frustration, and said “паук панк” (Spider punk)

“I’m gonna say ‘thanks’ cause I know you said spider something and knowing you it’s sarcastic as shit.”

Peter and Bucky start to circle again.

“It means punk.”

Peter leaped over Bucky’s head landing on the other side of him. He reaches for his legs, intending to take him down.

“Cool.”

Bucky having taught the move to Peter knew what he is doing and leaped away. Peter’s hand narrowly missing his leg.

“So _why_ do you want to learn Russian?”

Bucky circling watches Peter, looking for an opening or formulating what he might say to distract Peter, to get him that opening.

“I just said for college.”

Peter can tell Bucky is formulating a battle plan. He takes a breath to steady his nerves. Bucky is almost as good as Steve and Natasha at battle tactics. Something he’s not as good at.

“I happen to know that Spanish is all you need for a science degree.”

Bucky moved in briefly to feint a real hit, know his danger sense wouldn’t react unless it is a real hit. Yet he knows it’s to keep Peter on his toes.

“Okay I want to learn it for training as well.”

Peter lightly dodges the hit knowing it’s a feint. He makes a half-hearted swipe at the retreating arm of Bucky. All the while Peter is on the lookout, knowing something as simple as going into attack could mean he’s falling in Bucky’s trap.

“Nice try if it was just for spy training you would have asked Romanoff, and you wouldn’t be so adamant she not find out.” Bucky said with a smirk.

Peter hesitates, knowing that Bucky has hit the nail on the head. Without considering the consequences he dropped his guard when he spoke.

“I… I want to do something nice for her. Why is that a problem?”

Bucky can’t help the smirk that grew on his face as he lunged for Peter. Peter realized he opened himself up to attack milliseconds before his Spidey-sense warned him of the lunge.

However, he is out of position and Bucky catches him in the sternum with is shoulder. At least it was the flesh and blood one, not the metal one.

“Peter, it’s not a problem, I just want you to be honest. You’re doing this for her, there’s nothing wrong with it.”

Bucky leaps on Peter as he hits the ground, but Peter having had time to recover is able to roll away and leap back up to his feet in his stance. Waiting for the next attack. It takes a few seconds before he processes what Bucky had said. Then he asks.

“Oh, so you’ll do it?”

Bucky smiles and again thinks about even though Peter has come a long way and is incredibly hard to beat. He still can be beaten, by someone without powers. Something to be said for experience vs. talent. They resume circling each other. With the occasional feint sent to keep the other on their toes.

“Паук панк we already are. It will also be a good way to work on not getting distracted. Most people won’t know you, but those who have studied you will know how to distract and that can be deadly. Even with that danger sense of yours you can still be hurt or worse.”

Peter knowing the conversation is over, runs at Bucky again and makes like he’s going to leap over him, but instead he drops and grabs Bucky’s leg and pulls it up to sweep him off his feet. He then quickly scrambles over to grab the metal arm and flip Bucky on his front pinning Bucky’s best weapon.

Bucky knowing that Peter is too good with grappling to bother trying to get out of the hold. He’ll just damage the arm before getting out. And he doesn’t want Peter to have to fix it again. Sparring with Steve does that enough.

Bucky has no shame when he taps, and Peter immediately releases him. Reaching his hand down to pull Bucky up.

They get back into positions on either side of the mat. “Okay, so you start talking to me in Russian and I’ll help you either with pronunciation or missing words. We’ll practice it when she’s not here. That work for you? That way we can work on keeping you from being distracted.”

Peter smiles and just nods he circles and starts with the basic words. As they continue to dance around the mat.

So, they would practice conversing in Russian when Natasha wasn’t around. Peter had asked FRIDAY to warn them if she was coming whenever they were.

Peter got to the point where he could follow along with 95% of what Bucky is saying. He couldn’t wait any longer.

Peter wanted to try it out on Natasha.

So, two weeks after they got back from their mission that she got wounded on. Natasha is overseeing Peter and Bucky sparring.

She’s not been cleared for active duty yet.

After a good session of them working on Peter’s combat and spy tactics she calls it to a halt. “Okay, that’s enough for today. Peter you have come a long way.”

Peter bowing his head slightly he smiled and said with only a little hesitation. “Спасибо, мудрый наставник. Это благодаря моему прекрасному учителю.” (Thank you, wise mentor. It is thanks to my excellent teacher.)

It is one of very few times Peter has ever seen Natasha speechless.

She froze and then Peter could swear her eyes got a little misty. She then walked over to Peter and touched his cheek and gave him the soft smile that Peter loves to see on her face. “Did you learn that for me?”

“Я учу русский язык” (I’m learning the Russian language.) Peter said to let her know he didn’t just memorize one phrase.

Natasha hugged Peter, overwhelmed that he would do that for her. Russian isn’t a language that is in demand in the spy circles like it used to be.

However, Peter had one more surprise for her.

As they hugged, he whispered in her ear. “для тебя моя королева пауков” (for you, my spider queen) Peter knew he is taking a small chance in the wording. He has realized how much she means to him, far more than just his teacher, and friend.

However, he knows that even though he can feel her responding positively to his overtures he has to tread carefully for fear of losing her.

Natasha huffed out a small happy laugh. She assumed he is kidding, but the warm feeling she felt inside was both slightly surprising and very welcome.

She pressed another kiss on Peter’s cheek. And said with a smile. “You know, I will want to be addressed as such from now on.”

“As…” Peter almost said, ‘as you wish’, but they watched ‘Princess Bride’ together, and he’s not ready to run the risk of revealing that much now.

Even if she didn’t pick up on it, he didn’t want to take the chance yet.

He quickly corrected himself “…you command. моя королева пауков.” He made sure the smile was bright and amused.

They would have stayed in each other’s arms. With Natasha soft smile as she looks into Peter’s eyes, part of her wants to see why he’s doing it, but another part is reluctant to read more into either his or her own feelings.

They both forgot about Bucky being there until he cleared his throat.

And he knows it, based on the way he is smirking when they both look at him.

Peter blushes slightly he heads to the locker room. “I’m going to go clean up.”

Natasha who had turned to Bucky missed Peter’s blush “I take it from his accent sounding like yours, that you’ve been helping him?”

“He made a good case.”

“Working on distractions?” Natasha said, slipping into the role, she’s familiar with that of teacher.

“Yes.” Bucky answered

“Thanks.” Natasha said honestly.

“He wanted to do it, for you.” Bucky said quietly as he grabbed his gear to go back to his room to clean up.

Natasha sit down on bench. She noticed Peter’s gear still there next to her. She picks it up and doesn’t think about it, she takes it into the men’s locker room.

She sets it down by the Peter’s open locker. She then realized that the shower is running. She turns to head out, but without thinking about it she turns back to see in the shower room.

She felt her mouth go dry. Peter’s suit is skintight so she’s aware of his body shape, but that is nothing compared to seeing his body, the long lean muscles ripple both from the soap and water and his movement as he soaps up.

She bites back a moan when Peter turns around, eyes closed head tiled back, to rinse off and she sees he’s _not_ lacking in his equipment.

She shakes her head and turns to leave before Peter sees her ogling him.

She suddenly realizes that anytime she spars with him now, she will know just what kind of body he hides under his clothes.

She makes her way to her room. Her thoughts are all over the place.

She berates herself; Peter is her student, her mentee. She shouldn’t be thinking of him like that.

She can’t help but think of his relationship with her. She counts him as one of, if not her closest friend, maybe even a best friend if she had to label it.

She finds she misses him if she is on a mission without him, or if he’s away. She knows he might see her as more than a teacher, a friend if the caress he gave her in the quinjet a few weeks back is any indication.

She not sure what she will do if that is the case.

She has always prided herself on being honest. She realizes there might be something more, if the fact that she held his hand on the plane ride back even after she realized, also indicates.

She decides to mediate tonight to see if she can get her chaotic thoughts in order.

She has FRIDAY play some soft music quietly as she centers herself.

Later with the rest of the team at dinner and putting what happened in the back of her mind. She enjoyed immensely joining Peter and Bucky speaking in Russian and leaving the rest of the team at a loss for what they are talking about.

Bucky sit back and watched the two spy-ders, Peter had mentioned the nickname once, which he finds amusing. He has spent more time in the company of the two then the rest of the team. He sees the feelings Peter has for Romanoff. He saw it in the Quinjet when he went back to stretch his legs and use the restroom.

The request by Peter to learn Russian or more accurately how adamant he was that she not finds out until he’d learned a lot. Just confirms how deep Peter’s feelings are. He’s still not sure where Romanoff stands.

He has no real experience with the former Russian agent. Hydra and the Red Room didn’t have much to do with each other.

While he was on the run with Steve and the others she would show up and help them then leave.

Since he’s shown up and interacted more with her and Peter, he can see how much she’s changed. Steve has said the same thing that she’s more open, friendly.

Steve bless him has no idea why and Bucky doesn’t want to say anything.

Romanoff and Parker deserve to find out for themselves where they are going, without the others interfering.

After the dinner is done. Bucky watches Peter invites Romanoff to watch TV. She smiles and nods they head off to one of the media rooms. The rest of the team unofficially call it the ‘spider’s web’ since only Natasha and Peter use it on a regular basis. FRIDAY has their preferences loaded there, along with some of his tools and some of his pet projects. While she has several books that she reads when they are not watching TV but want to be in each other’s company.

Bucky smirks and mutters under his breath, “горячо для учителя, действительно.” (Hot for teacher, indeed.)

\----------------------------------------------

(May)

When May first met Natasha Romanoff, she was impressed with the woman. She of course knew about all the avengers. She may not be the super fan her nephew is, but everyone is familiar with them.

Granted Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton are not the flashy ones, so while the names might be familiar most people couldn’t pick them out of a line up.

Unless you met them in person. They have a way of making an impression. Especially Romanoff, with her vivid red hair and beauty.

May is confident enough to admit that agent Romanoff is a beautiful woman.

She had read lots of books about raising a teenager.

Which she promptly had to throw out the window, metaphorically, when she found her nephew in the red and blue costume… sorry uniform, of the Spider-man.

She will admit that the f-bomb slipped out before she realized it. Along with a few, okay more than a few, other four-letter words.

However, she knows her nephew, her baby. After the verbal venting that had Peter blushing and stammering to which she held up her hand to stop him, while she got it out of her system.

\-------------- (Flashback 6 years ago) ------------------

She told him to change and meet her in the living room. She felt the need to have a drink. She’s not much of a drinker but she can tell this will call for one.

She pours a drink but sips it, she waits and almost to the point of getting up to see what’s taking so long. She can still hear him moving around in his room. So, she knows he hasn’t run away.

Soon enough Peter in clothes she’s used to seeing him wear hesitantly sits down on the other end of the couch.

She looks him over and can easily read how on edge and scared he is.

“Peter sweetie come here. I want you to tell me what’s going on. I don’t fully understand.”

Peter slides over and forces himself to not tuck himself into her side like he used to do when he’s scared.

He starts to explain about the field trip and the spider bite. He feels the tears when he explains about Uncle Ben.

He can’t stand the not knowing and looks up at her, he had bowed his head as he explained how Ben had been killed and he didn’t do anything about it.

May having talked to the police knew that Peter felt guilt about what happened. She didn’t realize how much but that didn’t change anything.

She gently put her arm around him and felt her heart ache when she saw and felt him flinch as she did. Like he is expecting her to strike him or yell at him.

She couldn’t even fathom hitting her baby. She gently pulled him to her, and they cried for what they lost.

She told him that powers or not, Ben wouldn’t want him to live with the guilt. Ben made his choice and Peter should respect him enough to let him.

She knows that it will take more than one time talking about it, but maybe that will help.

They stop to eat dinner. She smiles sadly that Peter doesn’t stray far from her the whole time. She is honestly glad; she doesn’t want him to stray too far from her right now either.

After they eat, they move back to the couch and she can tell her baby is getting more nervous. “Peter, I’m not mad, I just want to understand.”

That seems to alleviate some of his worries. He explains some of his powers. She asks him to demonstrate and she’s glad to see his face light up.

She felt her breath catch when he jumps and twists to land on the ceiling looking at her with the same grin he would have when he explains one of his science experiments.

He drops down to lightly land on the floor and using one hand he easily picks up the end of the very heavy couch she’s sitting on.

He runs into his bedroom and comes out with a set some sort of large bracelets and he explains about his web-shooters.

Despite all the stress she is extremely proud. When he explains he invented them and what the webs can do.

While she has never been the science wiz her nephew and Richard were, she knows enough to understand just how hard inventing those are.

It was then they talked about Tony Stark, and suddenly nervous Peter is back. May is concerned about what might have happened to make him nervous.

When what happened in Germany was explained May worked hard not to show how mad she got at Stark. She can tell by how Peter is reacting that she’s not doing a good job of hiding it.

Peter fumbled through explaining how Germany wasn’t as bad as it seems. And everything is great.

May stops him, “Peter, he broke laws, he basically kidnapped you. Wither it worked out in the end or not, he still broke the law. However, I’ll wait until you finish your explanation and I have had a chance to talk to Mr. Stark before I decide what to do.”

Peter then explains what happened this last school year. The parts with the vulture, and the D.C. trip, had to have raised her blood pressure by 30 points.

When he hurriedly through the ferry part she stopped him. She had watched the news and had seen what had happened to the ship.

He quickly explained thinking it would help Mr. Stark, that he took his suit.

May didn’t quite know what to think about it.

Then he explained about what happened in the warehouse. At first Peter tried to avoid telling her about it. But she persisted and almost wishes she hadn’t.

She can picture her baby trapped under the building.

She finds herself wanting to reach out and pull him to her and keep him locked away.

He hurriedly explained how he was able to save the day.

He finished by tell her that Mr. Stark had offered him a position in the new avengers.

Which set her off again. Stark must know that Peter isn’t even done with high school and still a minor. How did he plan to pull this off?

May takes a deep breath, then another. “Okay, call Stark, inform him I would like to talk to him… tonight.”

May was expecting him to pull out his cell phone, but instead he put on the mask and the eyes light up.

“Karen can you talk to FRIDAY and let her know what’s going on and that May wants to talk to Mr. Stark.”

She heard a female voice agree.

He takes off the mask and looks at her.

“Who is that?” May asks.

“Oh, that’s Karen, she’s my AI.” Peter said like she’s not aware just how advanced that technology is.

“Wait your suit has an artificial intelligence?”

“Well, she’s housed at Stark tower, but she’s part of my suit and she looks out for me.” Peter said simply. “Do you want to talk to her? She has asked about meeting you.”

“How?”

“Uh, we can wait until we get to the tower and we can talk to her like FRIDAY, oh that’s Mr. Stark’s AI she runs the tower and Mr. Stark’s suits, or if you want you can put on my mask and talk to her now?”

Suddenly a cell phone chimes.

She watches Peter take his phone out and it’s a message.

_Peter I can talk to her though the phone._

_Karen_

Peter sent the message back

_Okay Karen_

Suddenly Peter’s phone rings. He hands it to May.

She puts it on speaker. “Hello?”

“Hello, Mrs. Parker, it is an honor to finally speak to you. Peter talks about you a lot.” A cheerful female voice says.

“This is Karen?”

“Yes, Peter named me, I was created to be Peter’s guide, and protector.”

“Oh, okay, um, well is Stark available I want to speak to him.”

“My sister has told me she has cleared his schedule and given the situation she has notified Ms. Potts as well. You may come to the tower whenever you are ready, however I would recommend you hurry. Apparently, Mr. Stark had not told Ms. Potts everything about Peter and now that she has been informed of the information, Ms. Potts has decided she might kill him.”

May smiles and is less concerned now that she seems to have an ally.

She grabs her coat, and they both head out the door.

\----------- (End flashback) ----------

As May expected meeting Pepper was everything she expected.

She smiles at how scared Stark looked when Pepper and May teamed up.

They spent the evening ironing out what rules that both Peter and Stark would follow. Including Peter becoming a real intern. Something to put on his resume for college and work.

Peter would have a curfew and would be monitored. His schooling is the priority.

She never heard Peter groan so much in one evening.

She knew even that night, having seen Peter and Stark interact, how much Stark would come to care about Peter.

It was about a year later that Peter came home excited. After quite a bit negotiating one of the avengers was pardoned and was coming back.

One of the conditions that May and Pepper had for Stark was that Peter would get actual training. She found out later that was catalyst to get agent Romanoff pardoned, since she had signed the accords, it was easier than the others.

May had heard the name of course. However, meeting the agent for the first time was like nothing she expected.

\--------------- (Flashback 5 years ago) --------------

May has kept in contact with Pepper and they even consider themselves friends. A fact that May still has trouble accepting.

Pepper Potts is a well-known businesswoman.

So, May sometimes has to laugh at the impression Pepper gives about being sophisticated but will spend all weekend in sweats and lounging on the couch watching mindless TV when she gets the chance.

May and Pepper have had many evenings spent enjoying wine in the penthouse relaxing and talking. Peter either out patrolling or down in the lab with Stark. They try to have dinner all four of them on the weekends when they can.

So, when Pepper called, May assumed it was to about this weekend. She however called to invite May to meet agent Romanoff on the off chance that Peter, and Stark forgot to do it.

May agreed and said she and Peter would be there later in the evening as Peter had not gotten home yet.

Peter shows up not much later. He is excited she can tell.

“May, can we go to the tower tonight? One of the avengers is coming back. Agent Romanoff has agreed to train me. I’m so excited, the black widow is going to teach me to kick ass.”

May has to smile at how excited Peter is. She got a message from Pepper that they would have dinner at the tower.

“Go get your homework down then we’ll go to the tower for dinner.”

“Done, I spent 20 minutes getting it done while on patrol.” Peter said

“Okay, then let’s go.” May not at all surprised, grabs her keys as they head out the door.

A short car ride to the tower. FRIDAY opening the private garage door when she spots the car. May pulled into a stall and they get out.

As they head to the elevators FRIDAY already has the private elevator open for them. Only select people can access it.

FRIDAY informs them that Ms. Potts is finishing up her work and will join them soon, and the boss is in the lab and has requested Peter join him.

May doesn’t even have to see the excitement on Peter’s face to know he wants to go to the lab. She nods knowing FRIDAY can see.

The level below the penthouse is where Stark’s lab is located. FRIDAY opens the elevator doors and Peter almost runs out.

May calls out, “don’t get so caught up you both forget the reason we are here.”

“I won’t, I can’t wait to officially meet her.”

May waits until the doors open showing the familiar scene of the penthouse. She steps out and makes her way to the living area. She is surprised when a woman’s calls out.

“Mrs. Parker, I presume?”

May looked around to see a very attractive young woman with blond hair and red at the roots. Sitting in the living room she has a book.

“Yes, and you are?”

The woman puts the bookmark back in the book and setting it to the side she gets up. She walks over holding out her hand, “I’m Natasha Romanoff.”

May is shocked, she expected an older woman. This young woman only looks a few years older than Peter. She takes her hand to shake it.

The young woman is dressed casually. Looking at ease in the room.

Natasha as an expert can easily read the surprise in the woman’s face, however she can’t tell what surprises her. Opting for the direct apportion she says, “Not quite what you were expecting?”

That shook May out of her stupor. “Uh sorry, I was just expecting someone… older looking.”

Natasha smiles, her youthful looks have been a blessing at times and a curse at others. “If I am ask, how old did you expect me to be? And how old do you think I am?”

“Uh from what I’ve read about you and what you’ve done I figured you were older. You only look a few years older than Peter.”

“I started at a way to young an age.”

Pepper who had been listening walked into the room. “She is only about 6 years older than Peter.”

Natasha looked surprised; she knew he was young, but she didn’t know he was _that_ young. “That makes him what…”

“He’s turning 16 in a few weeks.” May said.

“How long as he had his abilities?”

“About a year and a half.”

“So, he only had his abilities for a short amount of time when he went to…”

“You mean when Stark kidnapped him to go out of the country to get smacked around by several powered people? Yes.”

“Ouch, May, I thought we were past that?” Tony said as he and Peter stepped out of the elevator.

“I am, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to let you forget it.” May said she heard the elevator open and heard him talking to Peter, she smiled; in the year they’ve gotten to know each other, she feels comfortable yanking his chain.

“I assumed you both would be in the lab until we had to go pry you out.” Pepper said amused, she gets a little perverse enjoyment whenever May’s hot-blooded Italian side comes out.

Both Tony and May are Italian so it can make for very interesting times when they butt heads.

“We were going to, but the spiderling was acting like a little puppy about meeting Romanoff, and we wouldn’t have gotten anything done.” Tony said as they see Peter blush and hide his head in his hands

“Please Mr. Stark, stop.” Peter said quietly.

Tony smirks. “Well come on let’s meet your taskmaster. You are going to regret being so excited to meet her, when she’s kicking your ass.”

The rest of the room has amused looks when they hear the deep sigh that is such a teenage thing to do.

Peter walks further into the room and walks over to where the women are standing.

Natasha watches as he looks up and when he sees her, he smiles brightly, and eagerly puts his hand out. “Wow, hello Ms. Agent black widow Romanoff, ma’am. It’s so awesome to meet you.”

She takes his hand to shake, “Just call me agent Romanoff, once you’ve earned it, I might let you call me Natasha.” she said with a smirk. She looks down adding, “Quite the grip you’ve got there.”

Peter felt his face flush as red as her real hair. He pulls his hand back, stuttering out, “Sorry, Ms. Agent Romanoff ma’am.”

“Drop the Ms. and ma’am.” Natasha said not as annoyed as she expected, she can’t help but be swayed by his earnest happiness to see her.

She is also glad that he’s not lusting at her, and his eyes never strayed down to her chest.

“Do you have your suit on?”

“Yes, ma…, yes agent Romanoff, I have it on.”

“Of course, you do.” May said not at all surprised.

“Good let’s go to the gym so I can see what I have to work with.” Natasha said, she’s not dressed for it, but she wants to see what he knows so that she can plan when they start.

Peter’s smile grew brighter, if that was even possible, as he eagerly nods his head.

“Okay you kids go have fun. But behave.” Tony said amused.

The groan they hear from Peter causes Tony to laugh and May and Pepper to smile.

“Come on маленький паук, let’s go.” Natasha heads off to the elevator with Peter following close behind her.

Pepper waits until they are gone, then she looks up to ask, “FRIDAY?”

“It means ‘little spider’ in Russian.”

The rest of them sit down amused.

“A puppy indeed.”

They sit and decide what to get for dinner and talk about what the plan is for Peter to train with Romanoff. Tentatively they are thinking one evening a week, maybe weekends. Depending on what Romanoff thinks.

They then just get a bottle of wine to sit and relax before the food is ordered. Giving Romanoff time to put Peter through his paces.

Soon they have FRIDAY show the gym on the TV to see what they are doing. It shows her standing next to Peter who is in front of the heavy punching bag.

There is no sound, but they can see her adjust his stance. They all smile that Peter still has a huge smile on his face. He’s got his uniform on without the mask and gloves. They can see he’s lightly sweating.

Suddenly Peter looks up and over to the camera, he says something that has Natasha looking surprised she looks over at the camera as well, then looking up she says something to FRIDAY since most people look up to the ceiling when they talk to her, even though she’s not actually in the ceiling.

Suddenly the TV shuts off.

“What the hell?! FRIDAY?” Tony asked.”

“I apologize boss, but agent Romanoff requested the camera be shut off, she said her student doesn’t need an audience.”

May has to laugh but she’s thankful, it would seem that the young woman has her nephew’s interest to heart.

Soon the conversation changes to what’s going on in Tony and Pepper’s life, and May’s life then finally they compare notes on Peter’s life.

His school is going to be done soon and Peter has been asking to spend more time at the tower.

They have also been talking about May taking a vacation and Pepper who needs to take one, has somehow been roped into going.

Tony is particularly proud of getting that pulled off. He knows how much work his girlfriend does, and she does need a break, plus May could use one as well.

However, given how much she hates charity he would never get her to take one on his dime unless it was earned.

He talked to May without Pepper a few times and let her know he needs May to make sure Pepper takes one and relaxes.

Tony is fine staying at the tower to keep an eye on the business and their spiderling.

Eventually FRIDAY let them know it was time to order food. That Natasha had let them know she was almost done, and they would be back up there soon.

Pepper had her order the food, making sure Peter got extra, if the sweat they saw is any indication he will need the extra food to recover.

\------------- (Earlier) ------------

Natasha stepped on to the elevator with Peter following behind her. “If you keep hovering like that, I’m going to start calling you a щенок паука.”

“Sorry, agent Romanoff ma…” Peter winced, he berates himself, he’s been looking forward to meeting her for so long, and the one thing he regrets, is not getting to meet her at the airport.

Hesitantly he asks, “can I, can I ask what that means?”

Smiling she looks over and says, “Spider puppy.”

“Oh, okay, thanks.” Peter stops talking and steps over to the side. He’s worried he’s going to screw up and piss her off.

Natasha looked over at him and frowns at how he’s closed off. “What’s wrong Parker?”

“I’m sorry, I just, I don’t want to mess this up. I know I can go overboard, but I’ve wanted to meet you for a long time.” Peter said quietly.

The elevator opened to the level that has the gym.

She watches as Peter walk ahead of her to the gym. He’s been here before since he knows the way. He walks in then heads to the locker room to change.

Natasha watches and finds herself feeling a little sad.

Since Tony and Pepper had tracked her down and talk to her about getting an official pardon and ask her to train the kid. She done her research on him. What little she can find. There seems to be a lot of stuff that had been removed from the internet. Natasha suspects that Tony and FRIDAY are looking out for the kid.

Most all the people he has rescued comment how youthful he sounds and how cheerful no matter how bad the situation.

He is always cheerful and happy.

It helps when he deals with kids, they love him more than adults.

She has seen a little bit of his cheerfulness but now he’s shut down. She will need to find out why.

She looks up when Peter walks out in his uniform his mask and gloves in his hands.

She takes off her shoes and walks to the middle of the mat. “Come here and sit down in front of me Peter.” She said gently, as she sits down.

Peter walks over to the bench and sets his mask and gloves and removing the soft boots places them all on the bench. He walks out to the middle and drops down in front of her.

“Peter, what’s wrong? What happened to the happy excited person I meet just a few minutes ago upstairs?”

“I, I’m worried about screwing up. You are my favorite avenger. I am scared you will not want to train me.” Peter said quietly looking down.

Natasha touched by what he said, knowing he’s not trying to play her. “I’m your favorite? What about Stark?”

With a small grin he looks up at her, “He’s cool to, but you’re… you have overcome so much, and you don’t have a suit of armor or took a serum or are a god. Not to mention the shared spider thing. Plus, you _are_ really pretty.”

Natasha softly smiles. “Thank you. I can tell you, you _will_ mess up, that’s why we train. But I promise as long as you don’t stop trying and give me your all, I will continue to train you. It would take a lot to make me want to stop. Okay?”

Peter felt relief as he looked up and with another small smile he nods. “Okay, I promise to always try and give you my all.”

“Good now let’s see what I have to work with.” Natasha said smiling.

Peter hops up, he put out his hand to help her up.

Normally she wouldn’t, but she can see how important it is for him, so she takes his hand allows him to pull her up.

“Okay what can you do? I don’t recall much from the airport.”

Peter tells her what they discovered about his abilities.

“Can I give you a demonstration?” Peter asks, he loves to show what he can do, and impressing her is something he very badly wants to do.

“Uh sure, go ahead.”

She watches as he steps back and leaps up at least 15 ft. to the platforms she hadn’t notice, it looks like a parkour course built on the ceiling.

He leaps and jumps from platform to platform. She watches as he crawls up the platform beams and under the platforms looking upside down at her, she can see his big grin.

She watches as he presses the tips of one hand to the underside of the platform and let’s go so, he’s hanging from the tips of his fingers.

She is sure her mouth would be hanging open in shock if she hadn’t already had an idea of his abilities but still, it almost did it anyway. “Okay, come on down, we can test your abilities later.”

He leaped up to the ceiling and walked upright, upside down to the wall and then walked down the wall like someone walking on the ground. Once he’s near the ground he tenses up his leg muscles and leaps towards her doing several mid-air flips to land on his feet right where he started.

She has to clap and smile at his huge grin and the slight blush when she nods her head in amazement.

She knows he wants very badly to impress her, and he’s pulled it off.

He’s lightly sweating but not even breathing heavy.

She asks him about what specifically he can do.

She finds his ability to stick to seeming any surface interesting.

She hid her surprise when he told her they have not been able to check his strength limit. That none of the equipment Tony has goes high enough. She remembers from before that the specialized equipment had a limit of 5 tons.

“You mean to tell me that you can lift over 5 tons?”

“Actually Mr. Stark and I designed some new equipment and it is 10 tons. But when I lifted the building off me, I think it was somewhere between 12 and 15 tons…” Peter stopped suddenly his eyes wide.

“Lifted a building off of you!?”

“Ah, yeah, my date for the homecoming dance, I had to go stop her dad. He was a bad guy stealing alien and tech stuff, from Mr. Stark and damage control, to make weapons. He uh took out the supports and the building fell down on me. I lifted it off me, and it had a massive A.C. unit. And then I needed to go and stop him stealing from the plane…”

“Wait the crash on Coney Island from just over a year ago, that was you?”

Peter ducked his head, and his nervous tic of rubbing the back of his neck came out, “yeah, I had to stop him, and the only thing I could think of was to steer it to what looked like a deserted part of the island, it was going down, due to an engine being… destroyed.”

“Peter, I saw the aftermath, how did you survive?”

“Uh, I… at the time, it didn’t feel like it. Everything hurt. It was extremely windy on the outside of the plane.”

“Yeah, wait were you wearing this suit, because it doesn’t look like it could survive impact.”

“Actually, no, I was wearing my old suit… Mr. Stark took this suit away. Due to a slight _accident_ with the ferry a few days before.”

“You mean the ferry that was cut in half?”

Peter winced, “yeah, I was trying to stop the same weapons dealer and I didn’t think it through, I pulled his phaser hand cannon thing away and webbed it up to the deck when it seem to shear the ship in half, I thought I had webbed the ship up enough to keep it together, but when it comes to nautical engineering 98% effective isn’t good enough.”

“What?”

“Sorry terrible inside joke. Anyway Mr. Stark must have seen the news or got a report from the FBI because as it started to sink again, he came with these cool little mini thrusters and pushed the ship back together then he used his repulsor beams to seal the seams. Then we _talked_ and he decided to take my suit.” Peter looking down, as he recalls the very painful experience and memories. “I’m extremely lucky nobody died.”

Natasha as the sudden urge to reach out and hug him. She shakes it off and decides they can talk about his past exploits later.

She needs to see where he is in terms of combat training.

“Okay, we’ll talk about all that later. I can help you to learn to properly react, to situations. But for now, let’s check your form.”

Peter at a loss, strikes a muscle pose. He curls one arm up and the other down while he puffs his chest out. He spreads his legs part and tightens up his leg muscles.

Natasha who had turned to head to the heavy bag, stopped when he didn’t follow her. She turned around and started laughing.

Peter is embarrassed but finds he like her laugh.

“No, I’m sorry, Peter I mean you’re fighting stance.” She says still laughing. “Oh, thank you, I haven’t laughed like that in a while. Clint is the only one that can make me laugh like that.”

“Oh, yeah, I totally knew that…” Peter said putting his arms down.

“Oh Peter, it’s okay, I’m not laughing at you, I was just not prepared for that. Don’t worry about it. Come on over here.”

Peter walked over to the heavy bag and waited for her.

She walked over and then faced him. “Turn towards me and get in your fighting stance.”

Peter turned and remembering what he saw on YouTube and what colonel Rhodes showed him. He put his arms up and spread his legs.

“Okay, not bad, you’re right-handed correct?”

Peter nods waiting.

“Okay move your left foot back and…” she watched as he did, she walked behind him and turned his upper body.

“Okay with your strength it won’t matter which side you have forward, either strong or weak. So, we’ll work on both sides and see what feels most comfortable for you. For now, elbow in, you need to protect your organs. Pull your hands a little closer to your face, you can’t effectively protect your face with your hands way out there.” She watches as he makes all the adjustments. She nods. “Good, we’ll work on the basics of stances and strong and weak side later. Now, go ahead and face the heavy bag.”

After he did, taking time to get back into the stance she showed him. She smiled he wants to learn, that makes her happy that he’s taking it seriously.

“Now, I want you to throw a punch, I’m not worried about speed or power, I’m seeing what your form is.” She turned to his side and getting into her own boxing stance she slowly threw a straight jab punch so he can see how it’s done. “See? I want you to do it just like that.”

Peter punched straight into the bag, it swung without him putting any power behind it. He turns to look at her with a big smile. “That was so cool, I didn’t even put my strength behind it, and it moved.”

She can’t help but feel the joy he has. “Good, this is the basics once you have this down, we will move on to more advanced techniques. For now, keep doing that, and with your other arm do this.” she gets back into the stance and throws the same punch with her other arm. “Remember it’s about form, not speed or strength.”

Peter puts his head down slightly and getting back into his stance he punches with his other arm. “Good, practice with both so it feels more comfortable.”

He does, he slowly punches with one arm then the other. Until he stops and looking over at the camera, she asks him “what?”

“FRIDAY has the camera on us.”

“You can tell that?”

“Yeah, my Spidey-sense, tells me if there is danger or if I’m being watched. FRIDAY?” Peter said not moving from his stance.

“Boss wanted to see how you were doing.” FRIDAY said.

Natasha looking up, said “Please stop, my student does not need an audience.”

“Of course, agent Romanoff.”

“It’s off.” Peter said.

“Okay, keep punching the bag.” He keeps throwing punches from both hands.

“Okay let’s see how you kick.”

Peter suddenly gets nervous, which Natasha picks up on.

“What is it?”

“I uh, I don’t have as much control in my kicks, I’m afraid of hurting someone, very badly maybe even killing them.”

“Well this is just about your form, but I understand. We can talk about that later. Just know that if it comes down to it you might have to. That is something you will have to deal with as a superhero.”

Peter not happy just nods, he knows that, he’s taken hits because he’s afraid of hitting someone to hard. While on patrol.

Natasha decides they have done enough for now. “Tell you what, it’s getting late, why don’t we head back up, I’m sure dinner should be here soon. We can all talk about what the schedule will be like and I’m going to see if I can get what information Stark as on your abilities.”

Peter just nods then goes into the dressing room to put his clothes back on.

“FRIDAY, please let them know we’ll be up there soon.” Natasha said.

“Already done agent Romanoff.”

After Peter walks back out he’s surprised to see her still standing there. “You didn’t have to wait for me, I can get back on my own.”

“I know, but I don’t mind.” She walks over to put her arm around his shoulder, a move that surprises her almost as much as it surprises Peter, but they both go with it. “I have to say you have a really nice muscle pose.” She said amused.

Peter groans and not thinking about it, says “Seriously Natasha…” Peter’s eyes get wide and he stutters out, “Oh god I’m sorry Ms. Agent Romanoff ma’am.”

Natasha just laughs again, “Peter, you have earned the right to call me Natasha or even Nat if you want.”

Peter smiles very relieved. “Okay, thanks Natasha.”

They walk out of the gym; she still has her arm around Peter’s shoulders. Peter is sure he’s floating he’s so happy.

As FRIDAY shuts off the lights to the gym, she files they interaction in a new folder. Something in her know they will be good for each other.

\--------------

Natasha and Peter stepped off the elevator she no longer has her arm around him, much to his disappointment but he knows better.

They all sit down to eat. Natasha gives her report and they talk about what the schedule should look like.

Peter is grateful that Natasha actually asked him what he wanted to do. Giving him the chance to make his own decisions, or at least have a hand in them.

That made May like the young woman more, she sometimes forgets that Peter is old enough to make his own decisions or at least have a hand in making them. Natasha had a way of gently reminding them that it is Peter’s life.

They settled on him coming three days during the week, once for lab and once for training and the third either or both. And at least two weekends a month he will spend the whole weekend at the tower. More if May is away from home either because of long shifts for work or out of town.

They spend the evening getting caught up. The other avengers are carefully _not_ brought up. Peter does his best to steer the conversation away from any embarrassing stories about himself.

He’s fully aware that Mr. Stark has an entire folder full of what he calls ‘Peter’s greatest hits.’ Literally when Peter has run into something while swinging. Another folder full of other mishaps that have happened to Peter while in the suit.

Peter hates the stupid baby monitor program.

However, one of the conditions he has to follow to continue to be spider-man is he can’t go and hack the suit anymore.

They talk until it starts to get late. May tells them she and Peter need to go, he has school in the morning.

“Pete, Friday we’ll have lab.” Tony said looking forward to having his Protégé in the lab with him.

“Can I also train with Natasha too?”

“What?! Just a few hours and she has replaced me already?”

“No, nobody can replace you Mr. Stark, but and no offence, she is much prettier than you.” Peter said now that they spent the evening together Peter feels more comfortable letting his sarcastic side out.

“I can’t argue with that. This is his weekend, right?” Tony said looking expectantly at May.

While they never decided which weekends, she didn’t need to see the hopeful look on her nephew’s face to know it’s there. “I suppose.” She says amused and shakes her head when Peter exclaims “YES!”

Pepper with an amused look, adds. “Saturday we’ll all have dinner.” Not wanting May to feel left out. Plus, she likes spending time with the other woman.

Pepper knows that she can let her guard down around the woman and not worry. May isn’t out to get ahead off others.

“Okay, something tells me that it might be the only way I get to spend any time with my nephew.” May says smiling, she’s a little sad that her baby is growing up, but it’s inevitable. She won’t stand in his way.

Both May and Peter head to the elevator to go home.

\------------- (End flashback) -----------------

May thinks back to that first time and still smiles. Peter’s infatuation for Natasha never went away. Even when he dated MJ she could see that Peter’s heart wasn’t fully invested. However, knowing Peter he didn’t know it himself; he would never do that to another girl.

What time she spent in the company of Natasha it took longer to realize that her feelings are deeper than just simple friendship even if it didn’t reach the level of love until recently.

It didn’t surprise May at all when she got a text from Pepper that Peter has a new girlfriend. May simply sent back.

_Is it Natasha?_

Within minutes May’s phone rings.

“Hello.”

“How did you know?”

“Pepper, I know my nephew.”

“They didn’t tell you?”

“Nope, I haven’t talked to Peter in over a week and I haven’t seen him in a couple of weeks. I’m going to giving him my twice monthly guilt phone call. So, he comes to visit me.” May says smiling.

“No seriously, how did you know?”

“Pepper, they have been slowly falling in love with each other since they meet 5 years ago. I would be surprised if they _hadn’t_ gotten together. She reminds me so much of Mary and Peter has grown into his father. I knew it was only a matter of time. Hell, just a few months ago, I called Peter, Richard and didn’t realize it until I saw the look on his face.”

Pepper tells May about the conversation Peter had with the team the night before, and what she spotted, leading to her asking FRIDAY about it.

About that time Pepper got a message from her receptionist saying Clint wanted to speak to her if she isn’t busy.

Pepper not sure why, in all the years she’s known him he’s never done this.

She has him come in.

As soon as he closes the door he says, “You know about them, don’t you?” Clint had seen the look Pepper gave last night.

May’s voice is the one to answer she’s still on speaker. “Yes, we do. I’m guessing you plan on giving him the shovel talk?”

Clint remains speechless, nods not realizing she can’t see it.

Pepper can’t help but laugh adding, “he’s speechless, but he nodded his head yes.”

“Wait so May, you already knew?” Clint said finding his voice.

“Knew about them or about you giving the shovel talk? I knew they would get there eventually, and of all the team members, you are the one most likely to give him the talk. Not that it would do much good.” They can hear the amusement in May’s voice.

“What?! Are you saying I can’t be scary?”

“Oh no, not at all.” It’s clear to Pepper and Clint were Peter got his sarcastic side from.

“Humph, I know I’ll get Steve to help.”

“Anyway what, if anything, are we going to do?” Pepper said to get the conversation back on topic.

“I say nothing, they are both consenting adults who are clearly in love with each other. Let them come to us when they feel comfortable.” May said, just a bit wistfully.

Pepper picking up on the tone due to having spent a lot of time with the woman over the years. “What is it, May?”

“Just feeling sentimental, I guess, I knew they would reach this point… but still just one more sign that my baby is all grown up.”

Clint knowing how she feels. “I can understand, it seems that every time I go home, my kids are completely different. I have been thinking of cutting back, now that Natasha teams up with Peter more than me, I want to see more of my kids’ childhood while I still can.”

“So, we leave it for now. Let them come to us when they are ready and be prepared to help them weather any problems?”

May said, “Sounds good.”

Clint added, “I agree, other then I already texted Nat that I would be giving Peter the speech. Oh, you and May might want this, I took this picture two years ago.” Clint opened the gallery and the picture still there. He showed it to Pepper.

“Aww, that is so cute. You said that was two years ago?” Pepper said handing it back. “Send that to me please.”

Clint forwarded the picture to both women. As he explained the story behind the picture.

They spent another 30 minutes talking about different things they’ve seen that now that they know the feeling behind it. Make much more since.

Until the job of being CEO of a fortune 500 company intrude and they all go their separate ways for now.


	4. Tony, Steve, and Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds out...
> 
> Steve and Sam find out, 
> 
> and other secrets are revealed.

(Tony)

(two days later)

Tony looks up when Peter walks into the lab in the afternoon.

“What’s up lover boy?” Tony said.

Peter smiling just shakes his head; he has been expecting something like this. “Boss, you need new material, you said that to me, when you found out MJ and I were dating. I know how much you hate to repeat yourself.”

“Oh damn, you’re right. I’ll think of something else, might wait until I find out who the lucky lady… or gentleman, is.” He said grinning when Peter looks up at him. “Hey, I don’t judge, the heart wants who the heart wants.”

“That’s good to know, for _someone else_ in the building, but no, my _lucky lady_ is most definitely a woman.”

“So, when do I get to find out who she is, or even better meet her?”

“When the time is right, like I said this is still new for us. Even though I’ve known her a long time, we only recently took our relationship farther. And we… I know how overwhelming ‘earth’s mightiest heroes’ can be.”

Tony looks intensely at Peter. “You are happy.” He said simply, when Peter looks confused. Tony continued, “I don’t think I’ve seen you this happy in a long time. At least not since MJ.”

“I love her more then I loved MJ, I don’t like to say or even think it, but what I had with MJ pales in comparison to what I have with her.” Peter said quietly.

“Why?”

“She’s been in my life for a long time, she and I share a lot.” Peter said knowing that if he says more, Tony might figure it out.

Tony with a peculiar look asks, “How long have you known her?”

“Are you fishing for more information to try and figure it out?” Peter asked but already knowing the answer.

“Hell yeah, if she is that important to you, then she is important to me, us, and I want to make sure she’s not taking advantage of you.” Tony said kidding aside. He grew up in the limelight, with money and power so he knows what people will do to get with someone who has both. Peter doesn’t flaunt it, but Peter has both now. People are aware of Peter’s connection to Tony.

“Wait, does she know about your alter ego?” Tony is now even more concerned, he’s nowhere near as cynical as he used to be, but he still painfully aware of the dark side of human nature.

He knows that Peter is also aware, but he still looks for the best of people and others can easily take advantage.

Peter can see that Tony is genuinely concerned for Peter. He’s not surprised, despite the public persona that he puts out, and what others think of him, Tony deeply cares for and would do anything for his family.

“Tony, I understand your concern, but I’ve known her for 5 years, she knows more about me than anyone else, except maybe May. I have trusted her with my life and my secrets for that long, and I trust her with my heart.” Peter put down the tool he’s using to work on his project and looked Tony in the eyes to show how serious he is. “I haven’t told her or anyone else yet, but I want to marry her… someday.”

That stopped Tony cold. Not only is Peter telling him something he’s not told anyone else, but it’s a major life changing event. “Don’t take this the wrong way… but are you sure?”

Peter doesn’t take offence, “Tony, I know you are just looking out for me, and yes, I’m sure, but I have not gone out to buy the preverbal ring.”

Before they could speak any farther, Peter’s phone chimed. He took it out to look at it. His eyes grew wide, and then he sighed. He was briefly surprised but quickly realized he should have known; she has always been good at knowing what’s going on.

Tony’s voice interrupted his thoughts. “Who was that, the missus?”

“No, it was May.”

Peter looked down at the message again

_Peter heard from Pepper and Clint about your new relationship, I expect you ‘both’ for dinner soon._

_May_

Tony picking up on Peter’s reaction asks, “Wait does May know who this mysterious woman is?” He tries to keep the hurt out of his voice.

“I guess, she wants us both to go have dinner with her soon.”

“Oh no, meeting the parents… that’s a big step.” Tony said

Peter smiles, he knows one way to make Tony feel better. “Well one of them, it’s not complete until we have dinner with you and Pepper.”

Peter feels a little bit of amusement about the fact that he and his _mysterious woman_ have had dinner with May, Pepper, and Tony many times.

Over the last 5 years, they all try to have dinner at least once every other week.

Peter really wishes that Natasha was seeing this, she would be laughing. Which would confuse Tony more, and make her laugh harder.

“Peter, hey Pete, where did you go?” Tony said he watched as Peter looked down but wasn’t looking _at_ anything, he had a soft smile. Something Tony isn’t even sure he saw when Peter was with MJ.

“Huh oh, sorry was just thinking of something funny.”

“Care to share with the class?”

“Not yet.”

It was then that what Peter said about Tony and Pepper being the other parents registered. He smiled always happy whenever they acknowledge the bond between them.

“Tony you know you are the one who told me to go after her.” Peter said.

“Huh, oh, wait that time you were moping around, and I threatened to have Nat come down to find out why?” Tony said looking over he had forgotten about it. Tony knows that Natasha is the best to information out of anyone, especially Peter, if she doesn’t already know.

“I’ll just have to cheat, and go ask Nat. I bet she knows.”

Peter fights to keep his smile from giving him away.

\------------- (Flashback 1 year ago) ---------------

Peter has been running into the brick wall that is Natasha and his feelings. They are closer now than ever before, but all the subtly hints he’s been dropping she’s either ignoring or not seeing.

Peter is honestly not sure which, normally he would assume she’s ignoring them, but she just may not be seeing it.

Peter is honest with himself something he learned from her; he could do a better job of letting her know. But he’s still terrified of losing her, or at least she pulls away.

He’s not sure which would hurt worse, not seeing her, or only seeing her from a distance.

“Peter, hey underroos! Pay attention or you’ll burn yourself.” Tony’s voice broke through his thoughts.

Peter looked down to see the soldering iron coming dangerously close to burning his hand. He is in the middle of wiring up a very small piece of equipment.

Peter quickly put the iron away, thankful he didn’t ruin the piece he’s working on. “Sorry boss, I don’t think I should be working around dangerous equipment today.”

“I figured that. So, you wanna tell me what’s got you pulling the absentminded professor routine lately?”

“Lately?” Peter asked, he knew today was bad, but he thought he’d been hiding it better.

Peter is suddenly worried about what Natasha might have figured out.

She can read him better than anyone else. Both because that is what she does, but also because he’s always been open with her.

“Yeah, for at least the last week you’ve been spacing out. Karen said your patrols are slipping. What’s going on?”

Peter winces about the patrols he’s been trying to spend as much time with Natasha without trying to seem like he’s spending all his free time with her. And when he’s not with her, he gets distracted by the thought of her, very easily.

“Oh uh, I’ve just got some stuff on my mind.” Peter said hedging his bets, he hopes if he keeps it vague Tony might let it go.

“What stuff, anything your old man can help you with?” Tony said smiling, it turns in to a slight frown when Peter doesn’t react the way he normally does.

“Seriously, Peter, what’s wrong?”

“I uh just stuff, something I need to figure out for myself.” Peter said getting up to put the tools away. Both Tony and Peter have gotten much better at cleaning up after themselves over the years since they share the lab.

Normally Peter curses his infamous ‘Parker luck’ but today he got lucky, he had his back to Tony who was also looking down when Tony said. “Well are you going to tell me, or do I have to get Romanoff down here to get it out of you.

Only Peter’s instincts and his gripping ability kept the tools in his hand from dropping and clattering on the floor. “Ah, no, that won’t be necessary.” Peter said a little too quickly.

Natasha would look disapproving of how much he’s revealing right now. She trained him better than that.

Peter takes a deep breath, then another, his heart slows down as he puts the tools away and contemplates, then just as quickly rejects, making a break for the door.

Not only is it closed, but FRIDAY is faster locking it, then even he with his superhuman speed is, at getting to it. And that would just make Tony call Natasha and sic her on him.

Peter walks over to Tony’s table, and sits. Peter figures getting a second opinion might work out, if he can keep it vague enough for Tony not to realize who he’s talking about.

Tony having already set down his tools looks at Peter expectantly.

Peter looks up and opens his mouth, then closes it, he takes a deep breath. But before he can speak Tony beats him to it.

“I thought I recognized that look of confused desperation. Girl troubles.”

“Woman troubles.” Peter said automatically, he has never, would never, call Natasha a _girl_ , she is a woman, a lady… a queen.

“Oh, she’s more than just a girl.” Tony said knowingly.

“Yes, I met this woman, and we’re good friends, but I want more, I really like her. I know she likes me, but I don’t know how much. So, I’m at a loss, I want to tell her and see if we can become more, but I’m scared to lose her.”

“How much do you _like_ her?”

 _I love her with all my heart_. Peter thinks, but instead says “I really, _really_ like her.”

‘’What’s she like?” Tony asks, it’s an innocent question that if it had been any other woman, he would describe her maybe even show him her picture, but no.

“I uh, I don’t want to say.”

That surprised Tony, Peter has always been forthcoming when he asks him. “Okay, I understand,” Tony really doesn’t, but he’s learned patients over the years, especially when it comes to Peter. “Is she pretty?”

The soft smile shows on Peter’s face automatically when he thinks of her, all the different times they been together, either training, her sweat making her glow. When they watch movies in media room. She sometimes falls asleep on him; he spends all his time watching her sleeping, so very thankful that she trusts him enough to let her guard down around him and fall asleep on him. He knows no matter how tired she could be, if she didn’t feel comfortable, she would stay awake.

He has to grip his hands into fists to keep from gently running them through her beautiful red hair.

He closes his eyes when he thinks of the quinjet bathroom, and the way her body looked.

Tony watches a myriad of emotions flash across Peter’s face and Tony has his answer before Peter speaks.

“Yes, she is stunningly beautiful.”

Tony smiles, he would describe Pepper like that, to him she is his everything.

“Does she care about you?”

Peter mind conjured up the first time they met and how she didn’t act at all like what others had said, she was warm and caring. Not to mention all the times she was patient teaching him, not just how to fight, but how to avoid fights, how to read people how to read a situation.

She never lost her temper with him.

He recalls the times she’s held him when he felt like he lost everything. She told him it would be okay, and she made sure he was okay.

She is the first person he would go to for a problem, and he would die for her. In fact, he’s sure he would kill for her.

He knows she would do the same for him.

She is his best friend, and he desperately hopes he is hers.

“Yes, she cares for me, as much as I care for her.” Peter soft smile vanishes as he takes another deep breath, “that’s what’s so scary. I want more but scared to lose what I’ve got now.”

Peter looks up, his eyes pleading, “Tell me what to do, please?”

Tony with an aching heart, he can see how distraught Peter is, the urge to find Nat and have her find out who she is, is strong… but Tony knows Peter is old enough to handle this on his own. “I can’t, as much as I want to give you the answer, this is something you need to find out on your own.”

Tony watches as Peter seems to shut down. He gets up to head out.

“Peter,” Tony waits until Peter turns back. “You have good instincts and an even better heart. Trust it, if you can take a leap of faith from building 100s of ft. tall, you can do this. I, I almost lost Pepper before I even realized how much she means to me, and while I don’t know how important this woman is to you. If it’s even close to how important Pepper is to me, then take that leap.”

“Taking a leap off of a building is easier than that leap of faith.” Peter said quietly.

“Trust me son, I know, flying the nuke into that wormhole was nothing compared to the leap of faith I had to take with Pepper. So, while I can’t say it will be the same for you, I can say I thank my lucky stars that I did.”

Tony got up to walk over to Peter, putting his hand on his shoulder. “Don’t do it just because you are sure it will work, do it because you have faith it will.”

Peter hugs Tony, which he easily returns. Tony has long gotten past his ‘not being handed stuff’ phase.

“Thanks dad.” Peter said quietly.

“You’re welcome son.”

Peter walked out of the lab feeling not better, but not as conflicted and scared.

\-------------- (End flashback) --------------

“Was she, her?” Tony asked now that he recalls the conversation, he had asked once about a month later, but Peter avoided the question and Tony knew it would be best to let things happen.

Peter smiled, “yes, she is, her.”

“So, you took that leap of faith after all. Good job.”

“It wasn’t easy, I didn’t talk to her about it right away, and it took a while until I realized there wouldn’t be a perfect time. So, she and I spent the evening together and I laid it all out. She was surprised, but she wasn’t against it. We just had to get to a good place for us to go farther.”

Peter took his phone out and to send a message to Natasha about May’s message and how he plans to tell Tony.

Shortly he got her response giving him her permission. Peter smiled; she trusts him.

Peter with an easy smile looks up at Tony, “Tony, you know, you already know her.”

Tony’s head popped so fast Peter’s afraid he’d get whiplash. “What?”

“You know her, you’ve known her for years.”

It took him a few more seconds to process it. The more Tony had heard of the mystery woman the more it sounded like someone he knows. It was when Peter confirmed he knew the woman already that it all clicked.

Tony smacked his head, “You have got to be kidding me, of course, how did I not see it before. Knew you for 5 years, did some modeling, a few years older. Kid I would say you must be crazy to be dating the black widow, but I already know you’re crazy.”

Peter laughs, but says, “No, I’m in a relationship with Natasha, who is the black widow. There is a difference.”

“How?”

“The black widow is just a part of her, a code-name. Like spider-man is a code-name and a part of me. But it isn’t what makes us, us. Just like part of you is iron man, but you are also Tony Stark, father, family man. Crier at sad movies…”

“Hey, we agreed to never speak about that.” Tony said trying to look stern, but the smile ruins the effect.

“The black widow is a part of Natasha, but she is so much more.”

“I know.” Tony looked thoughtfully at Peter. “So, it’s that serious.”

Peter looks confused at the question.

“You want to marry her.”

“Oh, yeah, someday, I love her with all my heart. I wasn’t kidding when I said what I had with MJ is nothing compared to me and her. I haven’t talked to her about it yet, because she’s not ready to say the words ‘I love you’.”

“Really? She doesn’t strike me as the shy type.”

“She has shown me in other ways how she feels. I can hear it in the other words she uses.”

“What did you mean by the _proverbial_ ring?”

“I don’t know if this would be morbid or not, but my mother Mary’s ring. They left their wedding rings, at home, because they were going on a dangerous mission.”

“I wouldn’t think it is morbid but that is definitely a May and Pepper question. Although I do recommend you talk to her about it first.”

“Yeah, I will, but I think next time I’m at May’s I’m going to ask her if I can have them.

“So…” Tony started to say, before he trailed off.

“Yes?”

“I want to ask, but at the same time I’m not sure I want to know.”

Peter working to keep the smirk off his face, “Ask me what?”

“Um, you know…”

“No, I don’t.”

“I well, no, I’m not going to ask.”

Peter can’t stop the grin, “what, our first time together?”

“WHAT?! No, definitely not that. No how did you to end up together.”

\----------- (Flashback 10 months ago) ----------

Peter had spent the last few weeks since talking to Tony, just trying to decide if he should take that leap. Then one night he had one of the most vivid dreams he’s ever had. It shook him, it put the future in perspective. He decided he can’t wait, he needs to spell it out of her, tell her how deep his feelings for her are.

It took a week for her to come back from the mission she had been on.

Peter had planned to wait a day or two before telling her, one of the things they do when one of them (usually her) comes back safe from a mission without the other. They spend the evening after dinner in their favorite media room.

The mission went well so they are watching a movie, a rom-com that she pretends is beneath her. She has been picking up on Peter’s fidgeting all night. He only gets that way when he’s nervous about something usually with her.

Having enough of it, she pauses the movie and because she’s curled up against him, she leans back to look at him. “Peter, what’s wrong?”

Peter feeling the loss of her body next to him. And knowing his nervousness caused this. Closes his eyes for a second and can just feel his heart drop in anticipation of her rejection.

“Natasha… nothing’s wrong, it’s just I wanted to talk to you about something, something I’ve been feeling… thinking about for a while now.” Peter stopped; his hands are shaking slightly.

Natasha is now even more concerned, Peter has never acted like this, she feels a tiny bit of fear rush through her at what it might be. “Okay, what is it?”

Peter opens his mouth, but the words don’t come out, he closes it, takes a deep breath and opens his mouth again. “I, I wanted to ask you…” Peter stops shaking his head, the lines he rehearsed in his mind what seems like a million times have vanished and he’s doing a good impression of a fish and worrying the woman he loves.

“Take your time Peter, I’m not going anywhere.” Natasha softly tells him, not knowing how ironic her choice of words are.

 _God, I hope you feel the same after I tell you. Come on you coward just say it, just tell her how you feel._ Peter’s thoughts are so loud he’s afraid he might have said them out loud.

Peter takes another deep breath and gently takes her hand, taking comfort that she immediately puts her other hand on his and holds his hands.

Natasha slightly surprised that Peter took her hand, but nevertheless she takes his and her concern grows when she can feel how his hands is slightly shaking.

Natasha looks Peter in the eyes, and he can see her openness about this, he can read her worry but she’s giving him her full attention.

“Natasha… I love you.” Peter said.

“Oh, Peter I know, you know I love you to.” Natasha is thinking Peter is still trying to get what he needs to say out.

“No, Natasha… I, I’m _in love_ with you, I have been for a while now. I, I have been so scared to tell you, I’m scared… I’ll lose you, but I, I want, need more…” his words trailed off, when her hand that had been on top of his was pulled away, and he heard her softly gasp.

He couldn’t look her in the eyes when he spoke the words so he looked down at their joined hands, the fear that this might be the last time they hold hands is running rampant through his mind.

The silence stretched on, for what feels like an eternity to Peter.

Peter closed his eyes again feeling the tears behind them, knowing she’s going to reject him.

Peter looks up and he sees her speechless.

“Please say something, Natasha, _please_.” Peter begs to hear something from her, in all the times they’ve known each other, she has always been in control, always had a plan. Now that he’s so badly floundering, he needs her sureness.

“I, I don’t… you, you’re in love with me?” Natasha haltingly said. “I, you…”

This time its Natasha’s turn to be floundering. She had so many thoughts about what it might have been, but him being in loving with her… that didn’t even.

Peter not knowing what to do, does the only thing he can think of. He gently removes his hands from hers, he can’t help the small painful whimper that comes out.

It feels like now that he’s lost her touch, he’s lost her. “I, I will leave you alone, I…” Peter stops, he needs to leave before she sees the tears streaming down his face. Not that he knows what more to say.

Natasha at first doesn’t register the loss of his touch when he pulled his hands gently out of hers, but she did hear the whimper from him. She looked up when he spoke and stood, walking out of the room.

Her heart broke at the tears she saw knowing her hesitation caused them. The TV shut off, reminding Natasha that FRIDAY is still there. “Oh FRIDAY, what have I done?” She asked quietly.

One of the few times FRIDAY herself is unsure if she should answer, she settles on giving the answer. She softly says, “Peter surprised you with how deep his feelings for you have become, and you hesitated, making him think you rejected him.”

Natasha felt her eyes close, the tears that so rarely fall, fill her eyes. Her mind is a whirlwind of thoughts. From berating herself at missing this, to looking back over recent events to see how it happened, to a strange mix of joy that he loves her, and worry at how this could, would change things.

FRIDAY continues, “May I offer some assistance?”

“Go ahead.” Natasha said, wondering what the all-seeing AI would say. A large part of her hoping she can figure out the answer from it.

“From the very first day you two met I calculated his feelings would be the most likely outcome. Would you like to know what I have calculated your feelings are for him?”

Natasha wants to say no but has to be honest at least with herself. She needs to know as much information before she come up with the best solution.

“Go ahead.”

“You love him, and you are on your way to falling in love with him.” FRIDAY said simply.

“How do you calculate that?” Natasha asked, she could hear the slight undertone of hope in her voice.

Instead of answering, FRIDAY turned the TV back on and started with the first day they met. The gym where she could read her own openness when looking at Peter. She still loves how much he respects and values her.

Natasha can’t pinpoint the day when Peter would start to come to her with a problem, and she can’t remember a time she didn’t want to spend time with him.

The screen changed to some of the training they did in the gym. The absolute trust he puts in her is clearly showing. That isn’t the surprise, what was, is even early in their time together, based on the time stamp on the video is she can remember how much she opened up to him.

No matter how bad a day she was having, he would go out of his way to cheer her up.

She has never laughed so much with anyone else. Not even Clint can make her laugh like Peter can. For stuff that she never thought she would laugh at, silly jokes, puns. Just something about Peter that made it funny.

The screen changed again, showing them in the main room watching something. She glanced at the date and realized this was the first time they sat and watched TV without the rest of the team. She had made a deal with him prior, that if he could pin her, she would do one thing of his choice.

\------------- (Flashback within a flashback) ----------------

He pinned her within a week, much to her surprise. When she asked what he wanted. He smiled his bright smile and asked if she had anything she needed to do later in the evening, when she said no.

He said, “I want to show you my favorite TV show.”

“That’s it, an evening in front of the TV?”

“Yeah, why did you expect, something else?”

Natasha stopped to think about it, if it were any other man, she’s sure she knew what he would want, but Peter constantly surprises her.

She knows he’s a healthy male teenager, and he has no problem saying that she’s beautiful, but for him, it’s not sexual. So, his request isn’t all that strange.

“Actually, now that I think about it, no I wasn’t.”

Peter smirked, “did you think I was going to ask for sex?” he tried to keep the smirk up, but he blushed, and the effect was ruined.

Natasha just smirks at him, but laughs first from the way he said it, and to the cute way he blushes.

The rest of the team is out of the tower either on a mission or home. So, they order some food and taking the food into the common room Peter talked about the show. Then they started the pilot episode. They ate and watched the first few episodes.

Natasha found that while she doesn’t normally get into this kind of shows she enjoys this one, but she knows it’s more the company than anything else. Peter takes the time to pause and explain stuff along the way.

Finally, it got late enough they have to go to bed. “Well?” Natasha asked

“Better than sex.”

After a laugh, “I could say then you’re doing it wrong, but I’ll bite, why?”

Peter looks simply at her, tiling his head like the answer is easy, “Because this…” he said pointing to them and the room, “is real.”

He leans over to kiss her cheek then taking the trash to put way.

He heads to his room.

Natasha is stunned. He is right, even if he had surprised her and asked for sex, it wouldn’t have meant anything. But this an evening just them enjoying each other’s company, that is real.

She went to bed after she did a sweep of the level, trusting FRIDAY with the rest of the building, but she has to do at least a sweep of her area. That habit had been drilled into her head at a young age and has saved her life more than once.

She gets in bed and she is still dissecting their conversation.

\------------- (End of flashback within a flashback) ------------

Natasha smiles just a little sadly at that memories, which was the first time they spent time together without the rest of the team.

She got to know her partner, her spider slowly over time. She opened up to him, slowly, he never pushed, but he always listens.

She found it easier and easier to unburden herself to him. He helped her learn to let go of the pain of her childhood. As she helped him come to terms with his own painful history.

When he’s around, she has not had a nightmare where he wasn’t there to calm and gently wake her up.

Just like she does for him.

She can’t recall another human being that has held her so much. They have never so much as kissed, but he’s held her, and she’s held him, countless times.

The TV is showing times he’s perform ballet with her. Times when they would spar but it would turn into play fighting, recently she started tickling him. He slowly started to do it back. It doesn’t happen very often, they both take the training to seriously, but sometimes one of them will need to take a break.

She started it when she noticed Peter started to get too lost in the spider-man persona. She had flashbacks of the first time someone died on him. She didn’t want a repeat of him pushing himself too far.

The images from the TV shut off. “May I ask a question?” FRIDAY asked

“Go ahead.”

“Have you ever wondered what would happen if Peter wasn’t here?”

“You mean if something happened to him?”

“Yes, how do you think you would react if something happened to him?” FRIDAY didn’t need to hear her answer the shocked scared look was telling enough. “May I ask another question?”

“You don’t need permission, go ahead and ask.”

“Who is your best friend?”

“Peter” her answer was without hesitation. There used to be a time when she didn’t have any friends then for a long time, she considered Clint her best friend, now Peter holds that spot.

“Who do you think Peter considers his best friend to be?”

“Ned.”

“No, you.” FRIDAY waits for a few seconds for Natasha to process it all. “When it comes down to it there is only one thing that matters, the rest just builds and strengthens it.”

The TV turns on again and that first evening they hung out together is showing again. Peter points to them both and to the room and says, ‘because this, is real.’

Natasha stands up, “thank you FRIDAY, where is Peter?”

The TV shuts off and she answers, “He’s in his room.”

Natasha makes her way directly to Peter’s room; she overrides the lock. Something they have each given permission to do if it is needed.

Her heart breaks even more at seeing Peter curled up into the tightest ball on his bed. Facing the wall. She knows he’s aware she’s here, if he didn’t pick up her scent, he would hear her heartbeat.

Normally she would go lay down and pull him to her, but right now she doesn’t want to send the wrong signal. So, she sits on the bed and her heart ached at the flinch he made when she did.

She put her hand gently on his shoulder, and softly said, “Peter, please look at me.”

Peter could never deny her, no matter how much it might hurt. He turns over to face her, noting her eyes look a little red rimed she seems to have been crying.

Natasha even knowing he’s been crying felt her heart sink at how much he has, his eyes are puffy. “Peter please sit up.”

Peter closed his eyes still waiting for the hammer to officially drop and her tell him wither she’s pulling back or just going away. He reopens them, as he sits up and they are next to each other his right upper thigh is touching her right upper thigh.

She takes her right hand to caress his cheek. “Peter, I’m not rejecting you…” she put her finger on his mouth to keep him from speaking. “However, I’m not ready yet, I need time.”

Peter nods that he understands but doesn’t trust himself to speak.

“You are my best friend…”

“You are mine too.” Peter said quietly. “Best friends make the best relationships.” He added.

“I know, but please understand, I never expected to be here. I grew up thinking ‘love is for children’ but that mindset has changed over time. You are a huge part of that. But I’m not quite ready yet. Please Peter give me a little more time to be who you need me to be.”

Peter shaking his head slightly, so not to dislodge her hand still on his cheek, he moves his right hand up to caress her. “Natasha, I don’t have a problem waiting for you, but I just want you to be you. Black widow and Natalia are both what make you, you and I love all of you. You are my last thought at night, and my first thought in the morning. I love you.” Peter ended looking her in the eyes to let her see just what he means.

Natasha felt the warmth that she normally feels when she spends time with Peter, get bigger as Peter told her that he loves all her sides. And when he told her he loves her, the warmth exploded, she has never felt that before.

She leaned in and slowly tentatively brushed a kiss on his mouth. They still have their hands on each other’s cheek. She then slowly nibbled on his upper lip as he nibbled on her lower one, then she doesn’t recall who’s tongue went first, all she knows is they were gently kissing then next they have their arms tightly around each other and Peter is pull her down to lay on top of him as their tongues dueling, soft moans and whimpering is heard.

Natasha has her legs spread over Peter and she realizes that she can feel him thick and hard against her waist. It made her moan louder as it turned her on more.

Peter is in heaven, she brushed a kiss and they escalated it quickly, next thing he knows she is laying on top of him and his hand is cradling her head. The other on her back, he is rock hard and the combination of her soft moans and her covered breasts brushing his chest are making him whimper in his need for her.

He finds himself kissing her jaw and alternating between kissing and nibbling her neck.

His hand drifted under her shirt and he moans at feeling the soft skin of her lower back. He moans again when she takes her hand and fisting his hair holds him to her neck as she moans, tilting her head to give him access.

Her free hand drifts down to his other hand they entwine their fingers as she whispers “ _Peter_ ” she squeezes his hips with her thighs, all the sensations they are doing to each other is driving her wild.

“ _Natasha_ ” Peter whispers in between tasting her neck. His hand on her back drifting up, as their hips gently grind against each other.

He finds a spot on her neck that drives her even wilder when he nibbles on it her hand griping his hair and the one entwined with his tighten and she moans just a little higher.

Natasha for reasons she’s not ready to understand yet leans her head down and starts to give Peter a hicky on his neck.

She just knows she wants to mark him. She smiles when Peter moans at that.

Peter finally realizes what she’s doing, he doesn’t care, he’s fine being marked by her. “ _Yes, Natasha_ ” he whispers.

Then the situation catches up to him. The last bit of his rational thoughts pushes through reminding him of what they are heading towards. That awoke him.

“Natasha, stop, I, we have to be sure…” Peter takes the hand he has under her shirt and wraps it around her, he sits up.

The shift in position and Peter’s words reach her. She stops surprised, after she realizes what she’s done, she has never given anyone a hicky.

As she leans back, Peter can’t help but whimper at the loss of her touch. He takes a deep breath, but it doesn’t help, because his nose is full of her scent, he finds himself moaning at how turned on she is. He wants _so badly_ for this to continue; he’s dreamed about making love to her for a while now. But he can’t if it ends up making things worse.

“Natasha, I have to make sure we are ready for this, because if we continue, I won’t be strong enough to say ‘No’ to stop. I want… need you to much.” Peter said softly looking in her eyes they each can see how dilated their eyes just another indication to how turned on they both are.

Natasha also takes a breath to try and calm down, she’s shocked at her loss of control. She didn’t intend for this to happen, but she wants this to happen as badly as Peter does. However, he’s right, they need to get to a better place before this continues.

“Thank you, I know it couldn’t have been easy. I can’t believe I did that,” she looked at the hicky on his neck.

Peter smiled, “I don’t mind. My queen is possessive. As long as I get to return the favor… someday.”

Natasha smiles and she feels a little pulse of pleasure, by the thought of him marking her like she did him. “I should go, but this isn’t over, do you know why?”

Peter shakes his head, he’s relieved that she knows they will get there, he just has to wait a little longer.

Natasha caresses his cheek and this time gently kisses his mouth, pulling back before they start back up again. “Because, this… is real.”

Peter smiles is he is reminded of when he told her that, the first night they spent together hanging out.

Natasha still on his lap, feels one of them shift and they both moan at how sensitive they are down there. “I think a cold shower might be in order.” Natasha with great reluctance gets up off his lap and stands next to the bed.

Peter slowly gets up to stand next to her, he walks her to the door but before either of them open it, they mouth fuse again and each of them have their arms wrapped around the other pulling the other tight against themselves.

“ _Natasha_ ” “ _Peter_ ”

They both whisper each other’s name full of need and want.

Peter finds his hand back under her shirt and is even more lost in the feel of her soft skin.

Natasha finds her leg has lifted and wrapped around him, using it to pull his waist harder against her, the extra friction and knowing what he has underneath his pants making her deeply moan.

It quickly leads to her other leg up and wrapped around his waist as he presses her against the door.

Peter has his arm around her lower back holding her up, and his other cupping her head as they kiss.

Natasha has both arms around him pulling close until he moves down to her neck again and she fists his hair and giving in to the sensations, she tilts her head again.

She realizes in between kissing and nibbling he’s whispering “Я люблю тебя.” (I love you) and sometimes saying, “возлюбленная” (beloved) That made her melt. 

This time it’s Natasha that realizes where they are, she puts a stop to it. “Peter, we have to stop…”

It becomes cold water for Peter, he stops and closes his eyes resting his forehead on her shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“No, Peter you have nothing to be sorry for, we just need to take it slow.” Natasha can even hear in her own voice how disappointed she is they have to stop.

It’s getting harder and harder to remember why they need to stop and take it slow.

Peter stepped back and she slides off him. They both take shuddered breaths from the loss of touch.

Peter with shaking hands opens the door and looking deep in her eyes he whispers “Я люблю тебя.” One more time.

Natasha, caresses his cheek pulls him close to gently kiss him, then with a soft smile whispers, “I know.”

She leaves but turns back to see Peter standing at his door watching her, and nobody else around she smirks and sways her hips as she heads to her room.

\----------------- (End flashback) --------------

Tony once again watches the myriad of emotions that flash across Peter’s face. “I’m guessing when she came into your room, more than just her telling you she needed time happened?”

Peter smiles, he didn’t tell Tony most of what happened in his room that night, it _haunted_ his dreams for quite a while and Natasha admitted it haunted hers as well. “I’ll just say yes and leave it at that.”

“Probably a good thing, I’m sure I don’t want to know.” Tony recalled what Peter said at the beginning. “So, what was the dream?” he expanded on the question when Peter was confused. “You said while you were decided wither or not to take the leap, you had a dream that quote ‘shook you’ and I wanted to know what dream was.”

Peter smiled, he had been so caught up remembering the most intense make out session he’d ever had, up to that point, with Natasha that night in his room that he forgot he mentioned the dream. “Nope sorry, that’s something private, something I’ll only tell her.”

“Tell who, what?” another voice said surprising both men in the room.

Natasha stepped into the room at the tail end of Tony’s question.

“Hi honey.” Peter said getting up to hold her, now that he doesn’t have to hide it, he wants her touch.

Natasha smirks but is actually glad it happens she enjoys his touch as well. “Hi baby,” she whispers to him as they wrap their arms around each other. Their foreheads touch as they smile softly to each other.

Tony sits back and remains quiet as he watches the couple greet each other. Tony has known Natasha for several years, and he’s a good reader of people, she can fool him sometimes, but he’s learned to read her as he’s spent more time around her.

So, he’s only slightly surprised to see a look on her face that he’s never seen. A genuine soft smile of love for Peter. Damn if Peter wasn’t right, she really does love him. He smiles his worries about Peter gone. Not that he had reservations once he found out it was Natasha; the whole team knows the lengths she will go to protect Peter.

Natasha remembered that Stark is still in the room. She turns her head slightly and knowledge him. “Stark.”

Tony smirks then knowing that it would be expected of him to say something outlandish says, “don’t you mean future father in law?”

Natasha looks at him and with one of her elegant eyebrows raised responded. “Even if we get married, I will never call you that.” Natasha knows her partner well enough that he wants to marry her someday. They haven’t talked about it, but that is his way. So, she wants to make sure she’s not hurting Peter by mocking Stark.

She turned back to Peter and caressed his cheek, whispering “Партнеры во всех отношениях.” (Partners in every way.)

Peter smiles, he says back to her, “потому что это реально.” (because this is real)

Natasha lifts her head, “so what were you two talking about when I came in?”

Tony said, “I asked him about a dream he had.”

Natasha turned to Peter, given they were just talking about her and him this had to be a dream about them.

“I’ll tell you about it later.” Peter said, the dream isn’t something to tell others about at least until he tells her.

“Okay, we need to go, we have dinner tonight with May and you need to make it.”

Peter looked at the time and knew it would be cutting it close. “Okay let me put my stuff away really quick.”

Peter goes to his station and starts putting the tools back, FRIDAY had already shut down the equipment.

“So, who all knows?” Tony wants to know.

“Bucky, May, Pepper, and Clint as far as I know.” Natasha said as she found herself drifting closer to Peter.

Tony saw it and a small smile showed briefly on his face until Natasha looked over at him. “So, I at least know before birdbrain 2 and capsicle. I don’t feel so bad.”

“Um well Bucky and May knew that we were on our way to this point. So, because Bucky knows, I wouldn’t be surprised if Steve knows as well.” Natasha said with a grin, she glanced over to see Peter has the same grin.

As he is finishing up, Peter looks over to Tony, “Hey boss, can we get a bottle of wine?”

Tony just nods, “FRIDAY should know her preference.”

Peter finished and taking Natasha hand he looks at Tony, “Thanks dad, I’ll see you later.” Peter puts his arm around Natasha’s shoulder as she put her around his lower back, and they walk out.

Tony smiled at the sight, genuinely happy for them both. Tony knows that they both love deeply while Peter’s is usually closer to the surface, Natasha’s is deeper but just as powerful. They will love and care for each other.

Tony recalls what Peter said at the beginning. “I wonder what he meant by someone else in the building?”

\---------------------------------------

(Sam and Steve)

(The next day)

“I’m telling you Steve. It’s got to be Bucky. Nobody else makes sense.” Sam proclaimed as they both waked into the gym to work out. “They spend a lot of time together, what else could it be?”

Steve looked over to see Peter working on his Tai Chi. He turned to Sam, “Actually they spend that time with Peter, Bucky is helping teach him with espionage and tactics, plus since he’s slightly enhanced, he works with Peter in combat training.”

Sam looks over to see Peter they can both see a smirk on his face. His enhanced hearing heard the whole conversation. “Huh, yeah you're right, but that doesn’t mean they’re not together, they both got that scary assassin Russian vibe.”

Steve shakes his head, “again Bucky is American not Russian. Hydra wasn’t the red room.”

“Still have the scary assassin vibe.” Sam countered.

“Why are you so sure they are in a relationship?” Peter said behind them he finished his movement and using the skills he learned from Natasha, he smirked when both Steve and Sam yelped and jumped.

Sam grabs his chest, “dammit don’t do that. You scared me.”

“Huh, interesting. Anyway, why are you so sure that Natasha is in a relationship with Bucky?” Peter asked innocently.

“Oh, ah Stark was right the other day, Nat has been happy lately. And there have not been any pranks lately so she must be in a relationship. Just this morning she came into the common room with a soft smile I’ve never seen on her. Plus, it was far later then she normally comes into the room. Plus, she wasn’t in lounging around clothes.”

Peter looks down and strokes his chin with his fingers like he’s contemplating what Sam said. “That does make sense. And it’s a little creepy that you noticed all that.” He looks to Steve, “and why are you so sure Bucky isn’t in a relationship with Natasha. What Sam said is correct. Natasha _has_ been happier than she’s been in a long time and there have not been any pranks pulled.”

Steve suddenly on the spot felt his brain freeze, he tried to think of something a reason why he would know Bucky isn’t in a relationship with Romanoff.

Fortunately, he is saved by the door. They heard the gym door open and Natasha and Bucky walked into train with Peter. Peter smirked as he looked at Natasha his face turned away from Sam and Steve.

Peter calls out to the two, “hey, Sam said he wants to watch, next time you two make out.”

Peter turned back to Sam and watched all the blood drain from his face, “WHAT?! No, I most definitely did not say that.” Sam back pedaled as Natasha calmly walked towards them. He yelped as he hit the wall.

Natasha didn’t change her expression as she moved over towards where Peter and Steve were standing, she stops near Peter. “Okay, sure if you want to watch me and Bucky, I don’t care.”

“Wait, what?” Sam said sure that he heard her wrong.

Peter not able to resist asks, “Oh cool, can Steve and I watch to? You know for pointers.”

Natasha looks over and to anyone else she has a calm cool look, but Peter who has learned her expressions can see the hint of teasing in it. “Yeah sure, I heard you could use all the help you could get.”

“Ouch, I’ll have you know my lady friend has no complaints.” Peter said giving her the same hint of teasing look. “She is _very_ satisfied with my performance.”

“Lady Friend?” Sam asked making his way back to the group giving Natasha a wide berth.

Peter looking back at Sam said “Yes, she is no mere girl… she is a woman, a lady.” Peter said turning back to Natasha, whispers, “A queen.”

Sam asks, “So when are we going to get to meet this lady?”

“When we’re ready. I have to make sure she’s not tempted by all that manliness there and she leaves me for you.” Peter said waving his hands at Sam.

“Damn straight, but don’t worry I won’t do that to you.”

Natasha turns away to hide the laugh. Knowing that Peter can hear her.

Peter turns to Steve, with his smirk back, “Steve you never answered, why you don’t think Natasha and Bucky are in a relationship?”

“I just know. Bucky and I have been friends for a long time. I would know if he was dating someone, we both know.” Steve said hoping to throw things off.

Peter nods like he’s thinking about it, as he watches Bucky move over to stand by Steve. Peter honestly doesn’t know how the rest of the team has missed it. “Yes, that makes sense you and Bucky have been best friends _and more_ , since you were young.”

“Okay since both Natasha and Bucky are here let’s ask them.” Peter said he turned to Bucky, “Bucky are you in a relationship with someone?”

Bucky looks intensely at Peter.

Peter tries to convey that it would be okay. Peter can also see Steve avoiding looking at Bucky.

“Yes.” Bucky said simply.

Peter gave him a soft smile of thanks for trusting him.

He then turned to Natasha, “моя королева пауков, are you in a relationship with someone?”

Natasha doesn’t hesitate she’s already figured that the rest of the team knows might as well let the last two know. “Yes.”

Sam said “yes, I was right.”

Peter holds up his hand at Sam, “Wait, I’m not done yet.” Looking at Natasha she gives him an imperceptible nod of permission. “Natasha are you in a relationship with Bucky?”

“No.”

“What?!” Sam still thought they were.

“I have a question,” Bucky said since he got put on the spot. “Peter this lady friend of yours, do you love her?”

“With all my heart and soul.” Peter said, without hesitation looking at Natasha.

Natasha felt her heart swell even more, when Peter whispers to her, “возлюбленная”

She sees Bucky give her a questioning look to which she nods, Peter also spots it and he slightly frowns. “Natasha this person you are in a relationship with, do you love them?”

Peter whips his head back to Bucky in shock. Peter sees the calm look on Bucky’s face, he slightly nods his head towards Natasha. Peter almost scared turns back.

Natasha waits until Peter is looking at her, she can see he’s worried about her being put on the spot. She gave Peter her soft smile and said “Yes, I love him. I’m in love with him.”

Peter’s pretty sure he got lightheaded; he swears he swayed a little. “Are you, are you sure?” he asks hesitantly unsure, hoping against hope that she is.

Natasha steps closer to Peter, she can see his shock, but she’s been ready to say the actual words for a little while. However, she and Peter enjoy how many ways she can say it without saying the words, but, it’s time. “Yes, Peter, I love _him_ with all _my_ heart and soul.”

Peter felt his breath let go, as he steps over to her not caring who else is around. He caressed her cheek and whispers “I love you so much.”

Natasha’s smile grows seeing how happy Peter is, she also didn’t care who else is around whispers back “I love you too.” As she pulls him to her to kiss.

Lost in each other’s arms they are oblivious to the surprise of two of the men in the room.

Bucky smiles, even feels a tear well up, he’s watched them dance around each other for two years and for the last few months he’s seen them slowly get to this point. He looks over and laughs at the shocked look on Steve and Sam’s face.

Bucky knowing that he needs to get Steve and Sam out of the gym, no telling how far the love spiders will take it.

Bucky grabs Steve and Sam’s arms and start to drag them to the door. As he pushes them out the door he looks back and says “веди себя как две паучьи панки” (behave you two spider punks)

He laughs out loud when the only response he gets is Natasha and Peter each giving him the finger, all without breaking their kissing.

\---------------------

Bucky lead the two men into the common room and watched as they sit down still a little surprised. “Really is it that much of a surprise?”

“Well, I guess not, I…” Steve said.

Sam looking shocked still trying to process what he saw.

Bucky knowing that Tony would enjoy this asked FRIDAY to show what happened to Tony and have him join.

A few minutes later, the elevator opened to show a smug looking Tony walking into the room. He took one look at the faces of Sam and Steve and laughed out loud.

“Oh, thank you Bucky I needed this.” Tony said.

“Wait you called him?” Sam said choosing to focus on that instead.

“Yeap, I figured he’d get a kick and I know he found out yesterday.”

“Hey, I wasn’t told or shown in quite so spectacular a fashion I put it together on my own.” Tony countered stretching the truth just a little bit.

“Really, cause I talked to Natasha and Peter this morning when they came in, and they told me what happened yesterday, in the lab.” Bucky said smirking.

Tony smiled glad that both Natasha and Peter are spending time together outside of the tower. In fact, if what FRIDAY had told him last night after they left is true, she has spent most of her nights with Peter. “Okay, so I didn’t know ahead of time like you and May, but I didn’t have to be hit over the head, with them making out.”

Tony was very happy that Bucky told him to look at the camera to see what happened, although he could have done without seeing them making out, he got a little misty eyed when she finally said the words to Peter.

The look they gave each other made him want to find Pepper. But he wants to lord it over the other two for a few minutes. “Is it really that much of a surprise?” Tony asked not knowing that is what Bucky had just asked.

“Yes, I keep forgetting the little spider has grown up.” Sam said.

“Time will do that to you.” Tony said feeling the same way, it seems like just yesterday his spiderling was still 15 and wet behind the ears.

Bucky looks over to see the wistful look on Tony’s face. “Yeah they grow up quick, don’t they.”

“How long has this been going on?” Steve asked.

“Peter realized he loved her within the last two years but didn’t tell her until about a year ago.” Bucky said

“10 months roughly, it was apparently rough going at first but sometime recently they made it official.” Tony said picking up the timeline.

Steve looking down, he’s thinking. “I’m happy for them both but how will this affect the team?”

For Steve being in a relationship with Bucky first in war and now on the team has made life hard, they have to make life and death choices and Steve’s already proved he has difficulty making the hard choices. It’s something both Natasha and Bucky have talked to him separately.

Especially after what really happened in Siberia came to light.

So yes, Steve takes the personal dynamics of the team serious.

Tony and Bucky almost yelled at Steve for asking such a thing. But each recalled their own issues.

Tony recalls the time when Pepper was taken by Aldrich Killian and given the Extremis virus, he still has nightmares of her falling on that ship down to the flames. Sometimes she’s dead, sometimes she’s alive but kills him in rage, spewing angry words about how he could do that to her. So, he does all he can to make sure she’s safe and as far away from physical danger as possible.

For Bucky being with Steve has been a blessing and curse. They have been best friends since they were in grade school and for each of them the attraction was there, unknown to the other for the longest time. No to mention that time was very different.

During the war while with the Howling Commandos they figured out what they felt for each other and would take the time to be together when they could. It helped that the other commandos were open minded and had respect for their commander and second in command.

They had to make many hard choices during the war, each putting the other in harm’s way. They were lucky until that fated train ride.

After Bucky got his memories back, he and Steve spent a long time talking about the pain that Steve felt. They realized a big reason Steve couldn’t make the hard choices is because of losing Bucky.

“I’m not sure it would make a lot of difference wither they are in a relationship or not. Peter is not going to leave her, but if she has to, _absolutely_ has to, she should be able to. Especially since Peter will tell her to. Peter is smart enough to understand. He’s been in enough combat with us and on patrols to know when a situation is going south.” Bucky said thinking about what he knows about them both.

Tony agreeing, nods. “I agree, besides you didn’t question Peter and I being on the same team. Can’t be that much different for husband and wife then father and son.”

“ _Husband and wife?_ Are they married?” Sam asked the surprise on the rest of the room’s faces is clear.

“No, they are not married, but…” Tony said quickly berating himself for revealing that secret.

“Peter wants to be someday.” Bucky said smiling, not surprised once he thought about it. He glances at Steve for just a quick second. Feeling a little bit wistful.

“Yeah, that’s just who he is.” Steve finished not at all surprised. Steve has actually had the same thought with Bucky, now that their love isn’t taboo and illegal.

Only his own fears have held him back.

Just one more thing that he and Peter have in common and that Peter overcame his own fear.

“What are we talking about?” Peter said as the happy couple walk down the hall, hand in hand.

“Nothing, I was just teasing birdbrain 2 and capsicle for just now finding out.” Tony said to cover for everyone.

Steve getting up walks over to Peter and sticks his hand out, “congratulations to you both, I am happier than words can say.”

Peter looks at him intensely, “You don’t have an issue with Natasha and I being on the same team? That is something we talked about quite a bit. In the last few months. I know how important and dangerous this job is.”

Steve smiles not at all surprised at Peter’s thoughtfulness. “I had those thoughts at first but Bucky and Tony reminded me that wither you are in a relationship or not, wouldn’t change who you are. Plus, if I didn’t object to you being on the same team as Tony I can’t very well do it now.” Steve moved back to stand near Bucky.

Peter looked at Natasha and they seem to speak without words she smiles and nods.

She stepped over to sit down, it was the exact same spot she sat in the other day this all started.

Peter smiled knowing she did it on purpose. He walked over to Bucky and Steve.

He put his hand on Bucky’s shoulder and looking at him he gave him a heartfelt, “thank you.”

Bucky smiles and nods.

But Peter isn’t done he put his other hand on Steve’s shoulder. “Please let me return the favor, you don’t need to hide it anymore. This is a new day.”

Bucky having known Peter was going to do this since the gym isn’t surprised.

Steve felt his breath catch and his old fears rear their head. Until he feels the familiar calist hand take his, one that he would know anywhere. “Steve it’s okay. It’s time to trust them.” Bucky whispered.

Sam looks surprised for a few minutes then his face relaxes. “I have to say this isn’t as big a surprise as Nat and Pete.”

Tony looks thoughtful at them for a few minutes. Then with a smile he looked at Peter, “That’s what you meant by someone in this building.”

Peter who had gone over to sit next to Natasha doesn’t have to pretend this time, he sits next to her and takes her hand. He looks up at Tony and smiling nods.

Tony turns back to look at Bucky and Steve. “Has it been this way since the beginning?”

Steve nods still processing.

“That explains a few things.” Tony said cryptically

“What?”

“My father had some interesting references in his journal. And...” Tony trailed off a small smile at finally understanding why his father did somethings as he was growing up.

“What?” Steve asked again.

“Howard Stark was one of the first to make any company he owned inclusive for all people with all kinds of sexual orientations. In fact, he was instrumental in making SHIELD ‘don’t ask don’t tell’ long before the government. Or as Coulson used to say, ‘don’t ask, don’t care.’” Peter said for Tony, having done the research for a paper in college two years ago.

Tony smiled and added, “I asked my dad about it once, when we were on speaking terms, it went against everything from his time. He told me that he couldn’t stand to see two people who loved each other be denied something, because of societal norms. It was one of the few things he and I agreed on.”

The room lapsed into thoughtful silence.

Until Sam said, “ah dammit that means I’m the only one not in a relationship.”

The rest of the room chuckled.

Steve looked over at Natasha and Peter curled up in each other. The love showing plain to see. “So, you both knew?”

Peter smiled and said, “Well it should come as no surprise that she knew, but like I told her, my teacher would have kicked my ass if I missed something like that.”

Natasha laughed quietly adding, “Yes she would have.”

The rest of the room laughed at that, Natasha the taskmaster is well known to the whole team.

“Oh man that reminds me of the time 3 years ago…” Sam said

\----------- (Flashback 3 years ago) ------------

Sam looking up when Peter entered the gym, with a big smirk he calls out. “What’s up Wonder Woman? Where’s Batman?”

Peter groans and mutters under his breath how he wants to kill Ned for saying anything. “I dare you to call Natasha Batman.” Peter said.

“Nah ah, crazy not stupid kid.” Sam said smirking.

Sam and the rest of the rogue avengers had been pardoned 10 months ago and slowly came back to the tower.

Vision and Wanda decided to stay in Europe and make a life there. Sometimes they come to visit but it’s rare.

Steve came back almost right away and split his time between trying to make things right with Stark and getting Bucky to the tower.

Sam can’t say he blames Stark, after what happened in Siberia came to light, he would feel the same way. He didn’t speak to Steve for a week while he processed it.

In fact, it was Natasha who had gone back a year before, who revealed just how much they didn’t know about Stark.

Both he and Clint felt shame at how they treated him. Still it was nice that when they both showed up. Tony personally welcomed them back and apologized for his part in the split and they have all tried to make sure the team does activities together outside of fighting to keep that from happening again.

Sam showed up a few months after Steve, he spent a long time getting his life back in order after being first arrested then on the run. Another thing he’s thankful to Stark for, Stark put his resources into helping him.

Clint came and went he is still on house arrest, but the judge counted the tower as work so Clint could travel to the tower for training and for sanctioned missions and his home.

Bucky has shown up just last week, but the rest of the team can tell he’s not happy to be here. He only shows up when Steve goes and basically forces him to.

“Whatcha thinkin about.” Peter suddenly said behind Sam.

Sam yelped and jumped, “dammit don’t do that.”

“Why not, if I’m Wonder Woman being trained by Batman, this is exactly what I would do. I thought you read comic books?”

A laugh was heard from the door before Sam could say anything. “Sam leave my student alone.” Natasha walked in the smile on her face from Peter’s comeback made Peter smile.

Sam knowing this is a good time to head out. As he’s leaving, he says over his shoulder, “Peter I know what costume to get you for Halloween.”

Peter with a smirk, in the middle of stretching, responds, “Oh Samantha you say that like you don’t think I would wear a Wonder Woman costume.”

Natasha can’t help it she laughs again. “Okay wonder woman let’s get to work.”

“Okay batman.” Peter said cheekily.

Sam watched in the doorway. He smiled at seeing how happy and relaxed Nat is, something he hasn’t seen in a long time. In fact, he’s never seen her this relaxed. Only Peter can make her smile that way.

He shakes his head and heads out. He needs to get to the VA for a meeting in an hour.

\-------------- (End flashback) ---------------

“I should have seen it then. I knew even then that you two had a connection.” Sam said looking at the two love spiders in each other’s arms.

It was about that time that Clint walked into the room. He took one look at Tony standing near the kitchen with a very familiar cup of coffee with Sam walking into the kitchen to get something to drink.

He sees Natasha and Peter together on one couch and Steve and Bucky holding hands on the other couch. He smiles and looking at the two men, “about damn time, I was going to start dropping hints after I took care of these two.” He said pointing to Natasha and Peter.

“Nice try Clint but I know you didn’t know about us, until the other day.” Natasha said looking at him.

“You knew too?” Steve asked surprised.

With a smirk Clint said, “Hello my name is Clint Barton, one of SHIELD’s best spies.”

Peter snorted at that. Both Natasha and Peter have matching grins.

“What? You disagree with my statement.”

Peter said, unknowingly repeating what May said the other day, “Oh no, not at all.”

Clint couldn’t help it, Peter even has the inflections down, he laughs, “like aunt, like nephew.”

The room has to laugh, everyone in it has been subject to May’s sarcasm. However, its far cry better than her simmering anger.

Clint turned back to Steve and Bucky, finishing “as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. While I might not have known for as long as other spy-ders" he said smirking at the two in question. "I did know a while back.”

Tony caught what Clint said, “Oh god, spy-ders that is so good, why didn’t I think about it?”

Peter buried his face into Natasha’s shoulder as he quietly cusses. Natasha just give Clint the evil eye over Peter’s head.

Clint realizing what he’s done, “Oh shit, sorry.”

Peter looks up at Tony, “Boss I wouldn’t call her that, and I won’t protect you if you do.”

Tony just smirks but says nothing.

Peter just groans looking at Natasha, “I’m sorry honey I tried.”

Natasha looked at Peter with a soft look, then back at Clint with the evil eye. “It’s not your fault baby, I know who it was, and they will not see it coming.”

Sam just snickered, “Oh damn I haven’t seen ‘hell hath no fury Romanoff’ in a while, Clint you’re screwed. Update you’re will while you can.”

“Peter, I owe you a conversation, but I’ll have to take care of it later. What’s that Fury, you need me for a long-term mission… not a problem.” Clint said looking out at nothing, outside the room, which he beat a hasty retreat in that direction.

Peter gets up and puts his hand out to pull Natasha up. “We need to head out, see you guys later.” They walk to the elevator arm around each other.

“We are going to have dinner you two, Pepper and me soon.” Tony said to them, May got her dinner last night it was his and Pepper’s turn.

“Sure dad.” Peter called back.

Natasha and Peter stepped on the elevator and as soon as the door was closed, he turned, and they stepped into each other’s arms.

Resting their foreheads against each other’s. “So that happened. They all know, now.” Peter said softly.

Natasha smiles softly, glad that it’s out. “It will be okay.” She then smiles leaning back to look him in the eyes. “I love you.” She said softly.

“I love you to.” Peter said after the moan that came as he pulled her closer, he then kissed her.

FRIDAY had the elevator go as slowly as possible to give them the most time together.

But eventually the elevator opened, and Natasha and Peter stepped out into their future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter coming soon.
> 
> as well as a separate story about their first time together, uncensored.


	5. Dinners, Rings, Dreams... and maybe a t-shirt or two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does dinner with May go?
> 
> What is this talk of rings?
> 
> Will we ever find out what Peter's dream was?
> 
> What do those shirts say?!

\------ (Evening before) ------

\-------- (Dinner with May) --------

Natasha and Peter having procured a bottle, stopped at the store to get ingredients. They enter Peter’s apartment. Peter heads straight to the kitchen to start cooking. While Natasha goes around the rest of the apartment making sure it’s clean.

Natasha realizes she is actually a little nervous, a new experience for her.

She has gotten to know May well over the last few years. Having shared in the amusement of watching the two hot-blooded Italians May and Tony butt heads, usually over something to do with Peter.

Everyone knows that when it comes to Peter, May is the personification of Mama Bear.

Peter having gotten the dishes started stepped out of the kitchen walks over to Natasha takes her in his arms and whispers, “Hey, it’ll be okay.”

He could tell she is lost in thought and had just a hint of something he’s rarely seen, nervousness.

“I’m in a relationship with her baby. That _isn’t_ a bet I’d take.” Natasha said with a small smile.

Peter fighting to keep from laughing, knowing he’ll pay for it later, “what is this, the big bad black widow is scared of a little old lady?”

“So, you want me to tell her you called her a little old lady?” Natasha said smirking.

“Hell no, I’m crazy, I’m not stupid.” Peter said and felt relieve when she laughed. He said it to help take her mind off the upcoming dinner. “I’m serious she loves you more then she loves me. If something were to happen, she would kick my ass for screwing it up.” Peter whispered to her, as they gently sway back and forth almost like dancing. Something they both love to do, whether it’s ballet or just slow dancing.

Natasha smiled at his attempt to calm her. However, she knows that May loves her nephew more than anyone else. “Let’s get it over with.”

“That’s the spirt.” Peter said as she leaned into kiss Natasha softly. “I love you. No matter what happens with May, she knows I love you. She knows how important I am to you. I’m pretty sure her bark will be worse than her bite… but please don’t tell her I said that.”

Natasha laughed quietly. “Your secret’s safe with me.” She returns the kiss; they are both cognizant of the food currently cooking and the fact that they still need to get dressed.

“I’m sorry to interrupt but the dishes are almost ready, and you need time to get ready.” Karen said, Peter has decided to stop always putting her in privacy mode whenever Natasha is there. Only when they want some private time.

“Thanks Karen,” Peter said going back to resting is forehead on hers.

“Come on baby, it would not be good for us to not be ready, when she shows up.” Natasha softly said.

“Trust me I know, I’m just so happy to be right here, right now.” Peter said as he lifted his head to gently kiss her forehead. “I love you.” He then reluctantly stepped back so she can go get cleaned up and changed.

Natasha smiled, she gives into the impulse and steps closer kissing him on the mouth.

He’s not sure whose tongue started it but soon they are lost in the arms of each other.

Until they hear an electronic throat clearing.

Natasha and Peter break the kiss and smile as they rest their foreheads on each other.

“Thank you, Karen.” Peter said, “I guess we better get ready before May catches us, that wouldn’t be good.”

Natasha softly laughs.

Peter goes back into the kitchen to finish making the food while Natasha heads into their bedroom, she smiles when she thinks that, to shower and get dressed.

After Peter has most of the food ready, he heads to the bedroom. When he enters, he sees her in a nice dress. Peter’s eyes grew wide, “You look beautiful.”

Natasha softly smiled and stepped over to kiss his cheek. She loves when he looks at her like that. “Go get cleaned up, I’ll finish cooking, and set the table.”

As she sets the table, she can’t help but glance at the clock, that didn’t help Natasha’s nervousness.

She loves Peter and she isn’t worried about how May feels about them dating, she knows May is happy they are together.

However, this dinner is important to her.

It is perfect timing that as Peter steps out of the bedroom just as there is a knock on the door.

Peter takes a deep breath and then goes over to open it. “May, you look lovely. Please come in.”

May walks in, looking around. The food smells good there is soft music playing and both Peter and Natasha look very nice. May is a little surprised to see a little bit of nervousness, not on Peter, she expects him to be, this is important.

No, the surprise is she can see it in Natasha, someone who is an expert at hiding her feelings.

“It smells wonderful in here. Natasha you look lovely.” May says trying to defuse the tension.

“Thank you May. May we offer you a glass of wine?” Natasha asks.

“Yes, thank you.”

Peter walks into the kitchen and takes three wine glasses and using his abilities holds them to his palm as he takes the bottle Natasha had opened earlier into the living room.

Natasha smiles at Peter’s trick, walks over to grab two of them, as she whispers amusingly, “show off.”

They pour the wine and Peter holds up his glass. “To a wonderful evening with two of the most important women in my life. Each of whom without them I would not be here.”

There is agreement and the clinking of the glasses as they sip the wine. Peter has to add, “Karen you are also a part of that to.”

“Thank you, Peter.” Karen said amused.

They head to the table and sit, stilled small talk is made, as the food is dished out.

As they start to eat, May gives a small laugh, “Peter I’m glad you didn’t pick up my cooking skills this is delicious.”

“Thank you May, but Natasha helped out.” Peter wants include Natasha in it.

“Then my compliments to both chefs.” May said smiling.

The tension is eased and just like a normal dinner the conversation flows, and Peter is questioned about school and what he has left. May talks about what she’s been doing lately.

She teases Peter about how she’s been spending time with Happy. Causing him to frown, which makes both May and Natasha laugh.

It is a long-standing tradition to tease Peter about May spending time with Harold and while he’s actually fine with it, and glad that May has found someone Peter knows will take care of her. He doesn’t want to know.

After the dinner is done. Natasha offers to start the dishes to allow Peter and May the chance to catch up.

Peter hoping this would happen tells Natasha to just start them soaking and he would take care of them later.

Peter and May go out into the living room. Peter sits on the couch, he wants to ask May something, and he’s nervous about what she will think of it.

“Peter, whatever it is, just say it.” May can read him as easily as Natasha can.

“Okay, I was wondering if I could have… where did you put…”

“I put Mary’s rings on the counter.” May said smiling.

Peter breathed a sigh of relieve. “So, you’re okay with it? And you don’t think it might be too morbid?”

“Peter, this is your life, but yes, I’m more then okay. I knew a long time ago that she loves and cares for you. I couldn’t ask for more. I think Mary would’ve loved that you want to give her the ring. It was your grandmother’s. My understanding is it’s been passed down through several generations of Parkers.”

“I didn’t know that.” Peter said feeling awed a priceless family heirloom.

“Peter why don’t you go get it now.” May said with a slight smile.

Peter not buying it for a second. “What are you up to May?”

“Nothing’s go on we’ll be fine. Take it to Pepper she will be expecting it, she’ll have them cleaned properly and make sure it’s the right size.”

May takes one look at Peter and has to laugh. “Peter you look like I plan on interrogating Natasha, relax go I just want to talk to her. I promise, no blood shed.”

Peter’s face scrunches up, “That did not make me want to leave.”

May laughs again, she leans over to kiss Peter’s cheek. “It will be fine. I’m sure the black widow can take care of herself.”

Peter getting up, knows the best thing to do is just do as she asks.

He walks into the kitchen and watching the love of his life calmly doing dishes, he can see her slightly swaying to the music playing in the background.

He walks up behind her and wrapping his arms around her he nuzzles the side of her neck, then gives it a kiss.

Natasha leans back into him, loving the feelings of his arms around her.

“Honey, I’ve been told I need to go get something from May’s apartment and take it to the tower.” Peter said quietly, he adds, “I’ll be back as quick as I can.”

Natasha dries her hands and turns cupping Peter’s face with her hands. “It’s okay, we’ll be fine.”

Peter kissed her hand not realizing it is her left and since he’s thinking about the ring, he kissed her ring finger. “Я люблю тебя.” He whispered gently near her ear.

Natasha had to bite back the moan and the urge to ravage him right in front of the sink, his aunt not 10 ft. away.

Funny thing for Natasha is she knows Peter didn’t do it to drive her wild, he just knows she loves when he speaks Russian to her and wants her to be happy.

He turns to leave and slightly jumps seeing May siting calmly at the kitchen table. He had not heard her come in and sit down.

And based on the smirk she’s wearing; she knows she surprised him.

“Not funny May.”

“I don’t know I thought it was a little amusing. Go Peter, the sooner you get done the sooner I will go home and you two can continue.”

“Okay, I’ll be back soon.” Peter said heading to the bedroom to change into his uniform. Knowing that web swing is the fastest way.

Peter swings a very familiar route. He lands with a few minutes. Slipping into his old room. He takes off his mask and heads out spotting a ring box sitting right in the middle of the counter. He opens the box and feels his breath catch.

In the back of his mind he’s known her rings were here, but he’s not seen them in many years.

He sat down at the counter and gently took the wedding band out, he has flashes of holding his mother’s hand and feeling the metal. He has other flashes of being scared and feeling his mother run her fingers through is hair. He remembers gripping her hand tightly and feeling the ring press into his hand.

He tears up, when he has a flashback of not long after moving in with May and Ben, being the curious child he looked around and found their rings he spent an hour crying it was then that he really realized that his mom and dad were gone.

They would take the rings off to go on missions. And the first thing they did, when they got back, was put them back on.

He sat there remembering his parents when suddenly Karen’s voice softly spoke in his earpiece, “Peter are you okay? You’ve been siting for 30 minutes and I detected some big emotional shifts.”

Peter wiped the tears away. Giving a sniffle at the same time. “Huh, of sorry Karen, just remembering.”

“Good memories or Bad?” she asked.

“Both Karen, like anything this important it has both good and bad memories.” Peter said his voice wavering slightly. “Can you let FRIDAY know I’m on my way please.”

“Of course, Peter, FRIDAY and Mrs. Boss are waiting. I was told there is no rush.” Karen said quietly. She may not completely understand, but she understands well enough to know.

Peter with a slight shake gently put the wedding band back next to the engagement band. He held the open box up and took a small sniff.

He feels a small bit of disappointment.

He can’t recall what his mother smelled like.

He had hoped with his enhanced senses he might faintly smell her scent to trigger a memory.

But like almost everything else related to his parents it’s gone.

All he can smell is May, not that he considers that a bad thing, but he wanted… something.

He gently closed the box and put it in his most secure pouch. He then takes a shuddered breath and puts his mask back on to crawl out of his old window. He leaps from the roof, webbing his way to the tower.

He lands on the landing platform. He can see Pepper waiting for him. She as her ‘concerned mama’ look on. He walks in and over to her.

Pepper gently remove’s Peter’s mask and feels her heartache at seeing his red rimmed eyes. FRIDAY and Karen had told her what had happened to Peter.

She opened her arms and held him tightly as he wrapped his arms around her and blinked back more tears. Nether speak any words.

Eventually Peter steps back and reaches in to remove the box. With shaking hands, he hands it over to Pepper who gently takes it and opens the box. She feels her tears well up, “they’re beautiful.”

Pepper looks up to see a Peter is a little conflicted. She understands completely. “Peter, I know just how important they are. They’re more than just an heirloom.” Pepper holds up a simple wedding band. “This was Tony’s mothers. This is the priceless one, not that gaudy ring I have to wear when we do some public function, because Tony and I couldn’t care less for it. But this is the most priceless piece of jewelry I own. I will make sure they are cleaned and well cared for and kept safe for when the time comes.”

Peter spoke for the first time, since he arrived. “Thank you.”

“Always, sweetie. Now you better get home, I’m guessing May has completed her talk and they are concerned about you.” She had a slight smile on as she said it.

Peter gave her a small smile and kissed her cheek.

She gently took his head and kissed him on the forehead. “Good night baby.” She watched as he slipped his mask back on and walked back out to the platform and leaped off to swing home.

\------------------- (Earlier) --------------

May heard Peter swing away. She turns to Natasha, she leans back and says evenly, “Karen this conversation is classified. Please don’t let Peter listen in.”

“Acknowledged Aunt May.” Karen said.

May then calmly said keeping the smile off her face. “Now Ms. Romanoff, please have a seat.”

Natasha looked at her weird but sits down. “Would you like another glass of wine?”

“Why yes, thank you.”

Natasha grabs the bottle and pours some more into May’s glass.

“Now… what should we talk about.” May said slowly leaning back to study the young woman in front of her.

Natasha raised one of her eyebrows and ask, “How about where you picked up interrogation techniques?”

May smiles she knew Natasha wouldn’t be fooled for long. “Some you learn as a parent. But I had an advantage of having Mary give me a few tricks when we would watch Peter while they were on missions. And a small part is woman’s intuition. I was a little surprised when I arrived to see you were actually nervous.”

Natasha knew she gave it away. “I want this to go well. You are the most important woman in his life…”

May looks intently at her, then with a soft smile she says. “You love him don’t you.”

“Yes.”

“Even though you have not told him yet?”

“Well not in so many words but he knows from my actions and other words I’ve say that I do… I just, I’m waiting for the perfect opportunity to say those three little words. I know how much they affect me, and I know they will affect him just as much. I wasn’t ready the first time he told me. It didn’t go well at first. I almost broke his heart before we even started. I want to make sure when I tell him, it will heal that hurt I caused him.” Natasha said speaking honest, May would except nothing less.

“Where do you see this relationship heading?”

“I don’t know?”

“I don’t believe you, whether you are a super spy and assassin avenger or the girl next door. Women know where they want a relationship to go well before the man does.” May said plainly.

Natasha looking down, not feeling sorry for herself, this is the life she chose, even though in the beginning, she never got a choice. “I honestly never thought I would be here. Because I _am_ a spy and assassin and an avenger. None of those jobs are easy or safe. I never considered the possibility I would live long enough or at least have a stable enough life for this to happen.”

May understands because while Peter has never told her about Natasha’s past, knowing how important she is to Peter, May found out what she could. She knows more then the public, but she would bet far less then her nephew. That alone tells May how important Natasha is to Peter. “Let me ask you something. Do you want to… have that life?”

“Yes.” Natasha said without hesitation quietly. Being with Peter has shown her she wasn’t actually living; she was just surviving.

May smiles, that was what she wanted to hear. “Where do you see yourself 10, 20 even 50 or 100 years down the road?”

Natasha smiles, looking May in the eyes. “Wherever Peter is.”

“Welcome to the family. I knew you were the one.” May said feeling her eyes well up with tears. She couldn’t have hoped for a better answer. “I do have to add, you are wrong about one thing.”

May pauses to make sure she has Natasha’s full attention, then continues. “I’m not the most important woman in Peter’s life. Not anymore, you are, you have been for quite a while.” May holds up her hand to stop Natasha who is about to argue the point. “Hang on wait, that’s not a bad thing. It’s how it should be. Especially if he’s the most important person in your life.”

“He is, he has been for a while.” Natasha said. Peter has been her world in one form or another for 5 years. At first, he was her student, mentee then eventually it grew into a partnership.

That hasn’t stopped, they are becoming partners in more and more ways.

May takes the bottle and pours more in their glasses. “come on let’s go take advantage of the very nice balcony that you guys have. It’s a nice night, we can wait for him there.”

As they sit and enjoy the relative peace and quiet. Natasha asks, “what did Peter go to get?”

“Mary’s ring. Whenever Mary and Richard would go on a mission, especially a potentially dangerous one, they would leave their rings at home. When Peter came to live with us. We made sure that was one of the first things we took. It has been in the Parker family for several generations. He is taking them to Pepper who volunteered to have it cleaned and make sure it would fit when the time came.” May said.

Natasha felt her breath quietly catch. She knew they would get there eventually, but the thought still scares her. she feels bad for feeling scared.

May watched Natasha closely when she told her what Peter was doing. “You’re scared.” May said a statement not a question.

“No, I…” Natasha knowing she can’t lie about this, looks down, “Yes.”

“Natasha it’s good to be scared.” May smiled when Natasha’s head popped up in surprise. “Yes, marriage is a huge life event. If you weren’t at least a little worried, _I’d_ be worried. There is nothing wrong with being scared. I know Peter is scared too.”

“As long as you remember the most important thing in a relationship… a partnership. Communication, don’t be afraid to talk to each other, not just _at_ each other.” May said slightly amused. Then she grew serious again, “You will likely have to remind Peter of that sometimes. He’s so used to needing to take care of everything that he might unintentionally shut you out. You have an advantage in that the last few years Peter has learned how to listen to you. Half of the training a woman has to do with their husbands, you’ve already done.” May said with a smirk.

They sit in comfortable silence each sipping their wine.

They hear Karen speak so they walk back into the living room. “Mrs. Boss and FRIDAY wanted me to let you know what’s going on. Peter is on his way to the tower; he spent several minutes looking at the item he went for. I detected his emotions shift several times. Mrs. Boss said she will let you know when he’s on his way.

May softly sat down on the couch. “I should have realized.” She looked up to Natasha who has a worried look on her face. “Peter… not long after he came to live with us, I found him sitting in my bedroom looking at his mother and father’s rings. He had found them, that was when it finally hit him that they were not coming home. Since then he’s never really asked about them or looked at them. I should have known he would be affected by them. I should have waited until I was there to have him get the rings.”

Natasha sat down next to May and put her arm around her. “You couldn’t know it would happen. Karen will make sure he gets to the tower and Pepper will make sure he gets home safe. Then we will take care of him. Right Karen?” Natasha added that last part looking to the box in the living room that Karen communicates from.

“Of course, agent Romanoff. I can tell you that Peter has made it safely to the tower and Mrs. Boss is taking care of him right now.”

They wait for a few minutes, but Natasha doesn’t do sitting still very well she gets up and goes to the window to watch for her partner.

Karen spoke. “Mrs. Boss said that Peter just left to head home. The ring is beautiful and will be kept safe until the time is right.”

Natasha with a small smile, the idea of marriage to Peter is starting to grow more comfortable. “thank you, Karen.”

It didn’t take long for Peter to arrive he crawled in the skylight and removed his mask.

Natasha set the glass down and immediately went to Peter she can easily read how much he’s hurting. She pulls him into her arms and kisses him softly.

“ _Natasha_.” Peter whispers he holds her like she is his lifeline.

“Shh, I’m here, it’s okay.” She rocks him as she uses her thumb to gently wipe away the few tears falling down his cheek.

May sits and watches, she knew it was coming. She knows that this is the way it should be, that Peter would seek out his partner, when he used to seek her out. For years, especially after Ben died, they only had each other. Now Peter has Natasha.

May does what she always does. She puts on her brave face to give her baby what he needs. She stands and setting the wine glass down she walks over to Natasha and Peter. She feels a little better, that as soon as she’s close enough, Peter takes one arm and wraps it around her as well. Natasha does the same.

May gently kisses Peter on the temple. Then knowing it’s better for her to step aside she catches Natasha’s eyes to let her know she’s leaving so Natasha can take care of Peter.

Natasha gives her a short nod.

May runs her fingers through Peter’s hair a few times. Remembering when she would do that for him, when he was younger. She blinks back a few tears and gently kisses Peter on the forehead. “Peter sweetie, I’m going to go home. I leave you in good hands. Call me later.”

Peter gently steps out of Natasha’s arms to wrap May in a tight hug. “I love you May… mom, I always have, and I always will.”

May fighting to keep from crying, holds him as tight as she can saying, “I love you to baby, and I always will.”

Peter steps back and May grabs her purse, as they walk to the door.

Natasha hugs her at the door. Then as May steps out Natasha says, “Let us know you got home safe, please.”

May nods and with a watery smile she turns and heads down the hall.

Peter closes and locks the door.

Natasha caresses his cheek. “Peter baby go get ready for bed. I’m going to do a last check then I think we could use an early night.”

Peter nods and heads to the bedroom, to change out of his suit and cleans up.

Natasha having joined him by now, does the same thing she gets ready for bed.

Right before they get into bed. Peter’s phone chimes a text from May letting them know she is home safe.

Natasha and Peter get into the bed and Natasha then takes care of her partner.

\-----------------

A little later Natasha and Peter are in each other’s arms Peter has his head on her shoulder, as his thumb strokes her skin, above her waist.

“I assume you know what I went to get?”

“Yes.”

With some trepidation he continues, “and?”

“Honestly?”

“Always my beloved.”

“I’m a little scared.”

Peter closes his eyes and with a deep breath, he adds. “Me too.”

“talking to May helped, she helped me put things into perspectives. I know I want it, someday… but.”

“But, what?”

“Honey you know I can’t have kids.” Natasha said sadly.

Peter still looking serious, he caressed her cheek with his thumb. “I know, but… there is one thing I’ve never talked about, never told anyone…” Peter looks down.

Natasha can see he’s almost hurting. She caresses his cheek and kissed his forehead, she whispered “Take your time baby.”

He looked at her and softly said, “the spider bite… it was a blessing and a curse. I lost a lot due to it, but I would not be here in your arms if I hadn’t. It gave me a lot of things… but it took something away, something… that not even my enhanced healing could fix.”

Natasha felt her breath catch, but she waited for him to finish.

“I can’t have kids either. The bite made me sterile. I had asked Dr. Banner several years ago. To confirm my suspensions. The bite changed me genetically. Like a mule, I’m a hybrid of human and a hodge podge of spider DNA. Not something nature ever intended.” Peter said with a sad smile.

Natasha pulls him close and gives and receives the comfort they both need.

Peter continues on, “Sometimes, I’m kind of glad. No child should have to be stuck with my curse, my Parker luck… but sometimes, I wonder.” Peter looked at her, she’s surprised to see tears in them.

“About 10 months ago. I had the most vivid dream, it seemed so real…” Peter closed his eyes and a soft smile briefly showed. “You and I were on one of the balconies at the tower, it had been converted to a playground. We had… we had two little girls with us, I knew as soon as I saw them, they were our twins. Our babies. You were on the bench watching with that beautiful soft smile you have, and I was pushing them both in swings… they were laugh and cheering saying, ‘higher daddy, higher.’ It was so beautiful, so perfect… when I woke up, and found out it was only a dream, I cried for hours, I told everyone I was sick and didn’t leave the apartment the whole day.”

“Is that the dream that Tony was asking about?”

Peter nods holding her close. Soaking up her love and comfort.

“Why didn’t I know about this?”

“You were on a mission, at the time.”

“Why didn’t you tell me after?”

“10 months ago, I had no idea how you felt about me. Not to mention how long it took to get to this point. How would I have explained that, ‘hey, so even though neither you nor I can conceive children I had a dream where we had twin girls, and oh by the way I’m madly in love with you.’ Pretty sure that might not have gone the way I would hope.” Peter said softly with a smile that was still heavily tinged with sadness.

Natasha has to agree with that.

Well not the fact that he had feeling for her, after he told her, she realized the signs were all there, she had just not seen them.

However, the dream would have made her pause.

“Was there anything else in the dream?” Natasha said quietly. She can almost picture the image.

“Mary is blue eyed brunette, and Mila is a brown eyed redhead. We named her Mila because that was the name you felt the most drawn to when thinking of your mother’s name. They are a perfect blend of both of us. Tony called them M&M when we brought them home. The team took to having the candy around as a joke. Especially since it’s the girls’ favorite candy.” Peter has his eyes closed again the smile still there.

Natasha closes her eyes and tries to picture them; she puts her forehead against Peter’s forehead. “Why do you speak of them in present tense?”

“I’m a firm believer that the multi-verse is real, so I have hope that somewhere out there is a version of you and me with them. And maybe I just saw the life of that version of me.”

“I hope you’re right.” Natasha said as she snuggled closer to Peter and they fall asleep.

As she’s nearly asleep, she hopes she’ll have the same dream.

\----------------- (Epilogue 1) ------------------

\-- (Several Weeks later) --

Natasha with a soft smile takes his hand. They just had dinner with the team at the tower, and it was their night to do the dishes. “Stay my love, stay the night, please.” She is happy to show her vulnerability to him, like he’s done so many times for her.

“Always my love.” Peter said softly pulling her to him. “Movie?”

“As long as I pick.” she said smiling.

“Fine with me.” Peter said as they headed to their favorite media room.

Before the movie is even half over, they are both laying down on the couch. Peter laying behind her on the big couch holding her close.

Given the movie is one they’ve seen before he’s spending more time caressing and touching her, then watching the movie. He smiles every time she moans, at what he’s doing.

She got her revenge by wiggling her hips pressed against him and smirking when he gives a deep throaty moan.

As soon as the movie is over, she’s up and telling FRIDAY to shut everything off, as she pulls Peter up and then drags him to her room.

The next morning after an incredibly pleasurable evening. Which was followed up with an equally pleasurable long shower. Peter steps into his room to grab a bag. “I got us something, shirts to lounge around in.”

Natasha takes the bag as Peter sits down next to her on the bed. “Let me guess matching shirts?”

“Innn, a manner of speaking.” Peter said he has a huge smirk.

Natasha looks at him weird but then pulls the two shirts out of the bag. “What the fu…” she unfolded first one then the other.

Peter smiles when Natasha starts laughing so hard, she falls back onto the bed.

“Oh my god, you are wearing this right now. And we are heading into the common room.” She said in between laughs

“Okay,” Peter knew she would demand it, so he plucks his shirt from her loose grip as she tries to calm down. “But you are wearing yours and joining me.”

“Okay.” Natasha said reaching down to take off her shirt smirking when Peter moans at seeing her shirtless. “Behave and maybe later.”

She put on the new shirt. “Oh, this is soft.”

“Nothing less than the best for my queen.” Peter said.

“How did you get these; these have to be custom.”

“FRIDAY and I made them.” Peter said as he put his shirt on. “Ready?” he said as he put his hand out to pull her up.

She turns Peter and pushes him to the door. She can’t help it; she starts snickering at imagining everyone’s reaction.

“You’re making it harder for me to keep a straight face.” Peter said whispering.

That made her snort… actually snort, trying to keep from laughing out loud.

As they walk into the common room, Natasha is kind of hiding behind Peter while pushing him in front of her.

Peter working extra hard to keep the straight face, Natasha pushing while snickering isn’t helping. He came damn close to losing it when she snorted. Something he’s rarely heard her do.

They step in the room to seeing Steve and Bucky in the kitchen making breakfast, while Sam and Clint are at the table. Tony is sipping his usual cup of coffee at the kitchen island.

Peter saw Tony look up first his greeting died before he could start. “What the fu…” that caused Clint to look up he was in the middle of raising his fork to his mouth.

The fork dropped from his fingers, in shock.

Peter said as even temper as possible. “What, do I have something in my teeth? Is my fly open?”

“You’re wearing sweats dork.” Natasha said quietly behind him.

At the same time Sam, Steve, and Bucky look up to see what’s going on.

Two have looks of shock, but Bucky well aware of how Peter is, just starts laughing hysteric. That is the catalyst for the rest of the room to start to laugh, Tony has to set his cup down as he bends over laughing.

Peter has on a pink shirt with a solid black box on the front and in the middle of it a red, black widow hourglass symbol taking up most of the front. And over the top of it in what looks like red lipstick the words ‘property of’ is written.

“What, is there something wrong with my lounging shirt?” Peter asked working hard to keep a straight face.

“Where did you get that?” Sam asked, in between grabbing his side from laughing so hard.

“Made‘em here.” Peter said adding when Sam looked surprised “ _Really_ , we can manufacture multi-million-dollar suits. Do you think a couple of t-shirts is that tough?”

“Wait, _couple?_ ” Tony said trying to calm down.

Peter does crack a smile as he steps to the side and shows Natasha still laughing.

She has a black shirt with a red and blue box in the front, with a big stylized spider-man mask in the middle. Over the top of it in what looks like his webs are the words ‘owner of’ is written.

That of course set off the rest of the room again. Clint actually fell off of his chair. Steve is leaning on the kitchen sink. Peter can see all of them have tears of laughter.

Peter knowing what’s on the back will set them off again, takes Natasha’s hand and pulls her to the kitchen to make breakfast.

As soon as they walk past the table Sam looks up and falls of his chair. Peter has the name ‘Wonder Woman’ on his back. While Natasha has the name ‘Batman’ on the back of hers.

Peter snickering as he heads to the refrigerator to make breakfast for himself and Natasha.

Peter had taken lessons from Bucky and Laura as well as a couple of cooking classes. So, he knows his way around the stove.

Bucky, and Steve start laughing anew when they saw the names. Ned’s nicknames for both Peter and Natasha are well known to the whole team. Although Sam is usually the one that teases Peter about it.

“I don’t know what’s so funny, this is one of the most comfortable shirts I’ve ever worn. I’m thinking of wearing it under my graduation gown.” Next month Peter is defending his dissertation in front of his PhD review board.

However, between Natasha, Pepper, and Tony he’s not worried. They had a mock review board with the team, Tony made up cards with the most likely questions. For him to practice.

Then a month after that, he will be done. They have talked a little about what he will do after. He’s already working at Stark Industries. However, he’s also Natasha’s partner when she needs one with SHIELD.

She goes on less and less missions, now that she’s an avenger, it has come with more notoriety and fame, so undercover work is much harder to do.

Not that she minds, she doesn’t miss that work anymore.

Besides she’s looking forward to showing off her trophy husband, when their time is right.

He hasn’t asked yet. In fact, she’s pretty sure she’ll be the one asking him when the time is right.

She went to May’s a few days after their dinner to get Richard’s ring and took it to Pepper to have the same thing done.

She might have snuck a peek at Mary’s ring. It is beautiful.

It’s put away for the right time.

Peter looks up as he’s getting ready to cook. “FRIDAY can you do a search for a best tattoo artist in the area, I’m thinking of getting a tattoo.”

\--------------- (The End… for now) ----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming soon, in the 'Peter vs.' universe...
> 
> Tentatively titled - Peter vs. the wonderful, exquisitely earth-moving, first time with the love of his life.
> 
> Will be rated M because in order to fully write a story about the first time with the love of your life... you have to go all in.


End file.
